


Backwards Sense Of Truth

by Thinking_of_a_Dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Harry has a snake, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinking_of_a_Dream/pseuds/Thinking_of_a_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes back in time to the Marauders' Era to find that Remus was never really friends with Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily. In fact, the Marauders had gotten all of Gryffindor and everyone else in the school to ignore Remus and hated Remus for his werewolf status. However, Harry decides to befriend Remus despite the threats James tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER 
> 
> ~~Parseltongue

It started like every other day would, I suppose.

My name is Harry Potter, though I suppose you know everything there is to know about me. Everybody seems to think they know absolutely everything that makes up the Boy-Who-Lived. But that’s not true. They don’t know of the horrible abuse my so called “family” puts me through every summer. They don’t know that I’m not really friends with Hermione and Ron. They are only in it for the money Dumbledore gives them out of my vault. They don’t know that every smile, every laugh is just a guise I put up to hide all the truths. They don’t know that I have a pet snake that hides in my robes every day, and sleeps under my covers. They don’t know I can do wandless and wordless magic. They don’t know anything at all. Most of all, no one knows that the Boy-Who-Lived is gay. But now, you know. Damn I hate that stupid title. This world is stupid, and I wish I could just go to a different time, so I can have a better chance at being  me .

That’s where today comes in to  play

It had been three days before the start of my sixth year. Granger and Weasley have been starting to slip on their act, and those who were here; like the teachers, were getting  suspicious . I was getting irritated very easily. Basically, I was ready to just leave the place and be done with it. I already plan to leave as soon as seventh year ends, and leave their stupid war for them to finish. Anyways, I woke up to find Zuna gone from my bed. Zuna is my beautiful emerald tree Boa, I came across her in my second year, and she tends to be a little motherly. When I noticed her gone, I started to freak out. Thankfully, after  searching our bond, I  knew she was nearby and safe. After getting my shower, I went to my (small) wardrobe.  There were a few times I had snuck out to muggle London to buy myself better clothes. After a few minutes, I decided on putting tight, black skinny jeans and a nice fitting black long sleeved shirt to put on under my robes . Yes, only seventh years are  allowed to wear whatever under their robes, but I  can’t find myself to care today. It was on my way to breakfast that Zuna returned.

~~ Zuna , where had you gone  this morning? I  was worried.

~~Do not worry, childe, I  was just taking care of  something .

~~ If you  say so .

I sat down in the usual spot, Zuna curled around my neck, in a way no one would see her.  For once, Hermione and Ron where already there. They usually either walked with me or were talking to Dumbledore. I didn’t really care, placing a small amount of food on my plate. Just a helping of  eggs, and some orange juice. Once again, instead of forcing me to eat more, Hermione just continued to ignore me and talked to Ron, who also ignored me. Strange, but makes no difference to me. It continued this way, until the morning owls came with the mail. I just ignored them, eating the last bit of my eggs, until an owl dropped a package on my plate. This is the point in time where my day gets more out of  whack than usual. 

I glanced down at the offending package. Who the hell would be sending me anything? Letting my hand hover over it, I silently did a few spells to make sure it was safe. When it came clean, I picked it up and searched for a sender, or a letter. I found neither one. I furrowed my brows, frowning in confusion.

~~Don’t  just stare at it, open it.

I almost jumped at the soft, impatient hissing of Zuna. Sighing, I opened it. Inside was a glass vial big enough to fit inside a  single  fernotis . A white flower that looks like a mix between a rose and a lily, with fern-like leaves. However, it was half wilted. I frowned as I looked at it. Why would someone send me a half wilted flower? 

So, that’s how I came across the one thing that will change my life forever. For better or worse, I still have yet to find out.    


~~Zuna,  this flower  is wilting  faster . Why  is that? And why  shouldn't I  just throw it away?

~~ Silly childe. You know not the  significance of  this flower.  Just wait, you will find out once the final petal  falls

By then, the entire flower was more of a brown color that dead flowers take. I had tried to break open the vial, but it hadn’t worked. Apparently there was some kind of anti-breaking spell on it. That or it was one tough as hell glass.  I sat on my bed grumbling under my breath, staring at the flower that could make or break me.

~~Childe, you  should pack your  suitcase and  stick it in your pocket. Take what you will need.

~~Why?

~~Do not  ask why, you are running out of time.

I frowned as she hissed in light laughter as she spoke the sentence.

~~Fine, fine, whatever you  say Zuna.

After I had just slipped my suitcase in my pocket and picked up the glass vial, Zuna suddenly wrapped herself back around my torso.

~~What are  you-?

I hadn’t managed to finish my sentence at that point, because the final petal on the flower had fallen, and I was enveloped in a pink light. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Parseltongue 
> 
> thoughts are underlined

I blinked wearily as something poked my shoulder repeatedly.

I rolled onto my side, hiding my eyes from the sunlight, and ignoring the incessant poking. I sighed as the cold, wet grass rubbed my neck. Grass…sunlight. My eyes flew open as I swiftly sat up, and fell right back onto the ground, holding my head in pain.

_ ~~What the hell  just happened? _

Zuna only sighed.

_ ~~Idiot, why don’t you pay attention to your  suroundingss . It  was not me poking you awake, it  was the kid you just knocked out with that hard head of  yours . Be careful when you speak to me, unless you want people to come after you. Keep your parseltongue a secret, at least for now. _  She hissed irritably

_ ~~Fine.  _ I hissed out, though it would make sense to keep it a secret. 

I released my head, opting to do as she suggested, and looked around. I had somehow ended up by the lake at Hogwarts, instead of inside my room, by my bed. How the hell did I get out here? I remember trying to yell at Zuna for suddenly attaching herself to me, but was interrupted by a pink light… there was a soft groan nearby to my right. Oh yeah, Zuna said something about a kid. By the looks of it, he is probably a sixth year student, and in Gryffindor, as I am. He had long golden-brown hair that went slightly past his ears ,  and slightly tanned skin that seemed smooth to the touch. However, I could sense there were  multiple strong  concealing charms placed on him. For what reason,  I’m not sure. But damn, is he my type.  I leaned over to where he was, placing two fingers at  his forehead , releasing any pain he might be in, and healing any possible concussions. I know how hard my head can be,  especially hit like that while in close proximity. After being sure he was completely healed, I cast an enervate. 

“Hey, wake up.” I tapped his  forehead with my finger  a few times, until his eyes fluttered. But when I seen his eyes, I stopped. 

“Remus.” I breathed out. That’s not possible though, this guy is too young to be him. Unless Remus was suddenly sent to the future, or he took a de-aging potion.

“Who are you?” He whispered, seeming confused, tense, and ready to attack if needed. I sighed.

“What year is it currently?” I asked instead, avoiding his question. 

“ It’s 1976, you should know that.  Unless you have amnesia. Why aren't you wearing any house robes ?”  He asked, still tense.

“I don’t have amnesia , last time I checked . And as for house robes… ”  I looked down, noticing that I was only in the clothes I had put on under the robe earlier. “Strange ...I had them on earlier.”

“Well,  you’re obviously not in  Gryffindor; otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me still.” I blinked, looking back up at Remus.

“Huh?” I asked dumbly. However, before Remus could reply, Zuna spoke up again.

 

_~~Childe, would you pay attention to what happened instead of making yourself into a bumbling idiot? _

I ignored what she said, not really wanting to reply to that anyways.  Besides, I am not a bumbling idiot...all the time. Anyways, he must have been sent to the future then, if he thinks it's 1976.

_ ~~I t  is not him who  has gone to the future, but you who  has gone to the  past . _

I paused, trying to let this sink in. After a moment I groaned, placing my head in my hands.  You have got to be kidding me, going back in time is freaking cliche. 

_ ~~Maybe, but it  has happened, and now we are  stuck here until the flower  deems otherwise.  Haven't you  always said you wanted to go  somewhere that you could  finally be  yourself ?  The  past is one of the only  places for that to be  pos s ible . _

Would you get out of my head, Zuna?

_ ~~Nope, it's the only way we can currently communicate.  _

I huffed, looking back up at Remus who was now staring at the ground. 

“I need to see Albus  Dumbledore .” 

“O-oh…okay. Come on, then.” 

 

I wish I could go to someone less manipulative and more reliable, but as it is, the headmaster of Hogwarts is the only person I can go to at the moment. If I am stuck here, I might as well get through school. If what Zuna says is true, then this time will be better than my own time. 

“So, you are the one who  randomly popped up inside Hogwarts’ wards. Please, have a seat my boy.  Lemon drop?” I took a seat as he spoke, noting that he hasn’t really changed much. He still eats those stupid muggle candies? I shook my head no, wanting to get on with it. 

“Remus, if you would wait outside the door for a few minutes?” it was more of an order than a question, though, and Remus silently left the room. Sighing, I got straight to the point.

“My name is Harry Potter, a sixth year Gryffindor from the future. My parents are James Potter and Lily Evans. I can either stay in Gryffindor, or be  resorted; I don’t really care either way.” I smirked internally as  Dumbledore’s eyes widened for a  fraction of a second, before returning to the usual cheerful expression. 

“How did you get sent back in time, my boy?” I sighed.

“Please refrain from calling me your boy. And a flower called  Fernotis sent me here.” I raised  an eyebrow as  Dumbledore frowned for a moment.

“Also called Travel in Time. That flower hasn’t been seen in millions of years. It appears before someone with a deep wish. A wish that they would be willing to disappear from their  current lives  in 

 order to fulfill the wish.” He spoke as he stood up, retrieving the hat and handing it to me.  


` Harry Potter, I see. I sorted you once in the future,  yes; I had put you in Gryffindor instead of  Slytherin as per your request. But is that where you should go in this time? You have changed, Harry Potter,  yes; you have changed a gre at deal since your first year. Should I place you in  Slytherin , where you  ought to be? Ah, no, perhaps you should remain in Gryffindor. For the task the flower sent you here, being in Gryffindor would be best. Yes, Gryffindor would be best for you to do what you are destined to do.’

‘The  hell are you talking about? The flower sent me here so I could be somewhere that I could easily be myself. And I could do that easier if I were to be in Slytherin.’

‘Yes, yes, but that’s not the only reason the flower brought you here. The flower brought you here for another  purpose . One you will find out on your own, sometime.’

‘Whatever you say.’

“Gryffindor!”

“Good, good.  Let’s see here, you will need a new name and a background story for why you are here. The new year began a week ago.” Dumbledore spoke as he replaced the hat on the shelf, “ Your parents died, and your grandma is too weak to keep you at home at tutor you, so she had to send you here instead. Your grandpa also passed away some time ago. You have no other family relations. How is that?”

“It will do. As for my name, it shall be Harry Evott.”

“Very well. Remus?” he spoke, the door opening and allowing Remus back into the room, “Please escort Harry Evott to the Gryffindor tower. And I hope you don’t mind, but I will be having Harry room with you.” For a split second, I saw slight fear go across his features. Why would he be afraid of rooming with someone? Wait, why isn’t anyone else rooming with him? Why does he have his own room anyways? Only seventh year students get their own rooms, unless  there’s a special case where someone needs…oh.  His werewolf condition maybe? But then why would Dumbledore knowingly put me in the same room wi th him, if he has not allowed one of the marauders to room with him, let alone all of them? I sighed  again; this day has been too confusing. 

“Are you coming, Harry?”  Remus asked, halfway out the door.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” The rest of the walk to his room was silent, for the most part.

When they left, however, Dumbledore let a dark grin spread across his face, before laughing slightly.

"This way, Remus can get rid of this 'Harry Potter' for me. Of course, Ill also help him along a bit. After all, someone with enough magic to get into the wards like that could get in my way. It's better to get rid of him sooner rather than later." 

Fawkes made a small, sad, sound on his perch. 

"Oh shut up, you worthless bird." Dumbledore growled out, before leaving his office.

 

When we got to Remus’ room , there was an extra bed placed in the room to  accommodate the new roommate. Zuna suddenly  uncoiled from around my shoulders, slithering over the where Remus stood. I watched, confused, as he stood there, frozen. Zuna flicked her tongue out when she got near, tasting the air around him. 

_ ~~I like him, childe.  He  has much in common with you. _

What do you mean, Zuna?  I looked at her, confused. Remus looked at her as well, just a tad pale, but not shaking with fear. 

_ ~~You will find out eventually. _

She hissed lightly, moving to curl up on my bed.

I sighed, removing my trunk from my pocket, and enlarging it, “where should I put my clothes?” 

“Oh, um, you can put them…oh. They forgot to give us a place for them. Well, you can put them in my dresser for now. I will ask an elf for another one after dinner.” As it was, they had forgotten to give us another dresser, so I placed my clothes beside Remus’s, hoping I don’t mix them up and accidentally wear his clothes instead of my own. 

“Lunch starts in a few minutes; we should probably head down now.” Remus spoke, casting a tempus.  

“Alright, come on Zuna, or I’ll leave you here.” I held an arm out, letting her settle on my shoulders again, as we left for lunch. I wasn’t expecting what happened once we got there, though. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Remus' POV

 

If I could, I would prefer to just leave this world now. However, that would just give them too much satisfaction if I did. I thought that they were trustworthy, that I had found true friends in them. The truth is th at they are like  everyone else . They are right, in many things; I am a worthless, ugly, cursed thing. I don’t deserve to live, or be happy. With them alienating me like they have, I truly believe I will always be alone for the rest of my miserable life. I thought the marauders were better than this, but it seems I was wrong for once. I would give anything to have another chance at having a decent life worth living for, hell, I would give up everything if I just had someone to keep safe, someone to love. I know that will never happen though; that’s just how my life goes here lately. 

So when a complete stranger comes out of nowhere, and seems to know me; I am shocked, to say the least. 

I had woken up early, despite it being Sunday, and opted to skip breakfast and go down to the river. Hardly anyone wakes up this early, so I didn't see anyone on my way out. I need to get a break from all the ridicule and shit. It was around 10 a.m., when I was calmly skipping rocks along the lake, that a bright pink light suddenly blinded me. It was more of a pale pink, and not the neon/bright pink, however. Stumbling back a little, I shielded my eyes with my arms, until it faded and disappeared. Slowly uncovering my eyes, all my senses on high alert, I glanced around to figure out what happened.  

My eyes fell upon a boy laying unconscious about a foot from me. 

He had slightly wavy brown hair that extended to his shoulders, and pale skin that looked smooth. He looked to be at least a second or third year, with his small stature.  My eyes went over his clothes; black and well fitting to his frame. He is  definitely my type, if he would only be a sixth year. The other thing that confuses me is the fact he isn't wearing house robes, but muggle clothes. That gives the idea he is either a first or seventh year. His  height gives the idea that he  can’t be either one of them. I froze, hearing a hiss coming from underneath the boy. I watched as a vibrant green snake wiggles from underneath him, seemingly annoyed at being crushed; but making no move to harm the boy in retribution. I continued to watch as the snake looked around,  and then slithered over to some kind of vial. It then picked the vial up between its teeth, and carefully placed it in the  boys’ pants pocket. So, the snake belongs to the boy then? I momentarily paused as it looked up at me, as if just now noticing me, though I know it knew I was here from the very beginning. Normally people from Gryffindor are terrified of snakes, calling them evil beings because they are the symbol of Slytherin; but after waking up i n snake dens more times than I can count, thanks to my  monthly exertions; I find  I’m not afraid of them at all.  More curious, really. I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to talk to them. 

Looking back over to the boy, I walked to his side to try and poke him awake. I did this repeatedly until he suddenly sat up, effectively knocking me out with his head. 

I didn't really comprehend what was happening, at the time. It was all confusing, to find him coming out of nowhere, with a snake, and with the knowledge of who I am.  I’m still curious as to what occurred in the few minutes I was out. 

 

“Remus.” I really wasn't expecting that. How does he know me when I don’t even know him? Maybe he heard someone talking about me. Something tells me  that’s not right either though. So, what could it be?  Today’s already been a pain in my ass, and it’s barely even started. Now that I think about it, he looks like Potter, except for the bright green eyes. Maybe they are somehow related or something, that would also explain how he knows me. 

When he asked what year it was, and seemed confused that he wasn't wearing his house robes, I figured he had a few screws loose or something. I could find myself strangely drawn to him,  despite his weirdness. But, who am I to talk?  I’m nothing more than a freak. If he knew, he wouldn't talk to me either; that brings me back to the question of why he isn't ignoring me like the others. He asked me to take him to Dumbledore, so he could speak to him. Probably about why he suddenly appeared out of thin air. I honestly don't think taking him to Dumbledore is such a great idea, but since there really isn't much of any other option, I had to. I don't quite trust the headmaster, his scent just doesn't sit right with me nor my wolf. He doesn't smell light at all, even though he proclaims that he is pure light. 

 

I would be able to easily hear what Dumbledore and the boy were talking about, but because I thought I should give them their privacy, I dulled my senses.  This boy, who looks like Potter, and yet not like him, was interesting, to say the least. With how he carried himself as he walked, I could see that he has had a rough life, and holds many secrets. But, those secrets weren't good secrets, from the way his eyes shone. His magic is strong, as it gently wafted around him, both protective and dangerous. I  can’t help but wonder what his past has been like; maybe we don’t have all that much difference between us after all. But what will happ en when he meets the others; i f he hasn't already? Or what if this is just some prank, thought out by Black; to ruin me even more?  I’m lucky enough that they haven’t told everyone  I’m cursed, they just told people  I’m gay. I found that out while in third year, after waking up with some strange guy  I've never met. 

After Dumbledore had me come back in and said that he was rooming with me, I was shocked. Why would he put the boy in the same room as me? The headmaster should know that could be dangerous, and wait, so he’s a transfer student? Then he isn't related to Potter? Harry Evott… guess he really isn't related to him. Then how the hell does he know me? 

The walk to my room was rather silent, but I didn't really mind. However, as we reached my room and his snake came up to me. I paused, as she tasted the air around me, knowing she would find out many things about me with that one little  gesture . It worried me a little bit, but has she hissed something before slithering off, I shrugged it off as nothing. 

I sighed as we walked down to the great hall. I can’t help but wonder what Harry will do; will he sit with me, or sit somewhere else, and surround himself with other house members? I sighed again as my wolf gave a soft whine at the idea of him sitting else were. So I was really rather shocked when he sat down right next to me, but I felt stupid for feeling hopeful when James marched over. Of course, there’s still the chance of harry changing his mind after James says what he usually says. I involuntarily flinched lightly when the goblets suddenly shattered. Did Harry really just do that without a wand or 

 

verbal words? Is he mad at James, or is he mad at me for being the wretched thing I am? Or maybe he just feels insulted by what James called him? I really don’t know, but the last thing I expected was for Harry to tug me from the room.

 

I was expecting the questions as we walked into the room of requirement. I wasn't really expecting him to openly admit to knowing I was a werewolf, let alone easily figure out that I was gay just by saying ‘sexual preferences’ I mean, I could have been talking about being bi. After a point, I couldn't stop worrying about what would happen to Harry, if he would continue to hang around me. Suggesting he move somewhere else, and stay away from me seemed like a good idea. Until he completely denied the option, stating he wished to remain in my rooms. I thought he would jump at the chance to get away from a worthless being like me. I was even more startled when he asked me to trust him. My wolf purring in satisfaction as he touched my cheek wasn't helping my confusion any. Neither was my racing heartbeat. What the hell is wrong with me? 

That night I fell asleep, forgetting about the nearing full moon. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very very sorry for such a long wait! I am hoping that the long wait will not happen again anytime soon. I will have the next chapter posted next week!  
> ~~Parseltongue

Harry POV

I lay there, staring at the ceiling. For once, I hadn’t had a nightmare; but it seems to be a natural reaction for my body to decide to wake up at 5:30 am. It’s rather annoying at the moment, seeing how Remus isn’t even awake yet. I groaned, sitting up. Might as well start getting ready for the day. I reached over for my glasses, but paused with I saw something red on my hand. Well, that’s strange. Putting on my glasses (they are not the ugly round ones I used to wear, but rectangular and silver), I looked at the red mark better, and realized it was blood. Upon further inspection of my body, I figured out it was my blood, if the gash on my right arm was anything to go by. What the hell did I do to myself in my sleep? I looked up to the wall above my bed. That’s where I got some of the answers. Either I sleep walk, Remus is more sadistic than I thought, or someone was in here last night, and wrote my name in my blood on the wall. It was quite obvious, HARRY JAMES POTTER hastily scrawled out. So, obviously it wasn’t Remus, as he doesn't even know my real name. So...who the hell was it? No one but Dumbledore - 

No way, he wouldn’t...would he? 

I sighed; I need to get rid of this before Remus wakes up. Casting quick cleaning charms, and healing the gash on my arm, I got rid of all the blood. However, that doesn’t mean he won’t be able to smell it still. I need an excuse for why there’s the scent of blood in the air, as well as me. 

“Harry? What are you doing up so early? We don’t have class for another four hours…why do I smell blood? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Do I need to get you to the hospital wing? What happened? I-“

“Remus, I’m okay, I just seemed to have gave myself a good cut in my sleep is all. I always wake up this early. Sorry if I woke you.” 

“No, it’s fine, you didn’t wake me…” Remus trailed off as I suddenly tensed.

“Umm…I need to…I need to go somewhere. I’ll be back to walk to breakfast with you so don’t leave without me. Right, I’ll see you in a little bit then.” I spoke quickly, dashing out of the room, not seeing the confused and devastated look Remus had. My scar had begun to hurt again, which is something I didn’t think it would do. Really, why would it when Voldie didn’t have a connection to me in this time period? Something was wrong, and Zuna wasn’t here for me to speak about this with. That leaves me with the next best option here; the Chamber of Secrets and its hidden basilisk. 

 

~~ _ Open _ I gasped out, clutching my head. Just as the Chamber opened, I jumped in, slightly anxious to meet with the basilisk. Hopefully, it won’t decide to turn me to stone. Slowly, I walked through the tunnel, keeping my ears alert for any sounds.  Of course, the snake is probably still locked in the statue of Slytherin, but you can never be too careful. Thankfully, there was nothing but the rhythmic dripping of water as I stopped in front of the statue. I just stood there, studying it. So, this is it; my answers currently lay with the ancient snake. Taking a deep breath, I gave a whispered word, closing my eyes as the hidden passage opened to reveal the snake.

~~ _ Who dares to wake me up from my sleep _ ? The basilisk let out a hiss, slithering out from its hole.

~~ _ It is I, great snake, who wakes you. I have questions that you may have answers to. But first, I must ask that you shut off your deadly power so that I may speak with you properly _ . I hissed a reply, removing my hand from my head slowly.

~~ _ A speaker!? I apologize from my behavior earlier, master. Of course, I can turn off my power.  It is done; you are free to open your eyes now _ .

_ ~~Thank you. _ I spoke, opening my eyes to view the snake I killed not too long ago. In this time, the only difference is she (the snake sounds like a she anyways) is a little bit smaller. I assume she shed her skin once or twice between now and then. 

~~ _ What are the questions you have for me?  I shall answer them the best I can, master. _

~~ _ Of course. First, I have found that someone came into my bedchambers yesterday and wrote my name in my blood on the wall. Do you know of anyone who would do such a thing? Or maybe why? _

~~ _ I cannot be certain as to why, but there are some Slytherins who would do such a thing. Maybe someone who knows you are not from this time. Though I can say for certain they are not good news. _

~~ _ I see. My other question involves Tom Riddle. _ I spoke softly, not surprised to hear her let out a low hiss of shock. _ ~~In my time, he gives me this scar, when he attempts to kill me. _  I moved my hair, showing the lightning bolt scar.

_ ~~Yes, I know of him. He is the only other speaker I know, aside from Salazar Slytherin. _

~~ _ I got the ability to speak from Tom, when some of his soul got trapped inside of me. It also linked us, causing the scar to hurt when he has strong emotions; usually anger, when he is torturing someone, or when he is nearby. However, I was not thinking this would occur here in the past because I don’t have a link with the Tom here. So, why does my scar hurt?  _

~~ _ Well, master, because the scar cannot find Tom from your time, it linked itself to any danger that is nearby. So, whenever you are in danger, or something ominous will happen to you sometime that day, the scar will burn. It may also branch off to your close friends, or loved ones in this time to warn you if they are in danger. This way, the scar will protect you so you may safely return to your own time. I do not know why it would want to protect you, however.  _

~~ _ Thank you, Aphroda, you have been most helpful. I must be going now, however. I will return when I can stay longer. _ I gave a slight bow, the pain in my scar having left. 

~~ _ You are welcome, master. I will look forward to your visits. And Aphroda?  _  She, now Aphroda, sounded slightly confused.

~~ _ Yes, it shall be your name. Do you not like it? _

~~ _ No, I like it a lot master, thank you.  _

_ ~~You are welcome. I shall see you later, Aphroda.  _

~~ _ Of course, master. _

~~ _ Please, call me Harry _ .  I left after seeing her head nod in affirmative. Now, what am I supposed to do? I’m sure Remus will be wondering what happened. 

Leaving the Chamber of Secrets, I turned after the entrance closed again. Turning around, I didn’t expect to see Remus standing there, watching me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Remus POV

 

I blinked blearily, the scent of blood reaching my nose. Why do I smell blood? Sniffing, I followed the scent to Harry's room. Upon reaching his room, the scent got stronger, as if the entire room was covered in blood. Getting scared, I rushed in, seeing harry standing there looking at the wall. 

"Harry? What are you doing up so early? We don't have class for another four hours...why do I smell blood? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Do I need to get you to the hospital wing? What happened? I-"

"Remus, I'm okay, I just seem to have given myself a good cut in my sleep is all. I always wake up this early. Sorry if I woke you."

"No, its fine, you didn't wake me..." I trailed off, seeing Harry suddenly tense. Did I say something wrong?

"Umm...I need to...I need to go somewhere. I'll be back to walk to breakfast with you so don't leave without me. Right, I'll see you in a little bit then." I looked at him, shocked as he spoke quickly before running from the room. What just happened? Did I do something I shouldn't have? Did he somehow find out I was a monster? Where is he going anyway? Unless he is going to go tell the whole school about my freakishness. He wouldn't do that....would he? Now worried, I decided to follow after him. This was probably a bad idea. 

I had been following Harry for nearly five minutes when I literally ran into Sirius, effectively losing whom I was following. I flinched in response when he glared at me, pulling his fist back to punch me. I laid on the ground for what seemed like ages as he continually attacked me, before he suddenly stopped and ran off. That was really odd. I groaned in pain as I sat up. I'll think on that later. After another eternity, I stumbled into the practically never used girls bathroom. Seeing no one, I set to fixing my wounds. Broken ankle, broken nose. Sprained wrist, and multiple cuts. It was when I was nearly finished that it happened. I watched Harry climb out  of the chamber of secrets. At least, judging by the snakes on the sink, I believe its the chamber. 

"Harry?" I manage to whisper out. 

"Oh! Umm...this isn't what it looks like! I promise. I have good reason to be here. I just can't...umm...say that reason in question." My eyes widened slightly as he started to hyperventilate.

"Harry! Harry, calm down, breath, it's okay!" I limped over to him, having not reached my ankle yet.

"Remus, your injured! Why, how, who did this to you?" He swiftly closed the rest of the distance between us, bending to look at my ankle. 

"It's okay, I already healed most of the damage. I just hadn't got to my ankle before you suddenly came out of the chamber." I spoke calmly, as Harry set to healing the break. "Thanks."

"No problem." He stood back up, casting a tempus. " come on, there's still time before breakfast starts."

Whatever I had been expecting when we entered the great hall, it wasn't this. 

First of all, it was completely empty of everything and everyone, aside from two people. Albums Dumbledore and Tom Riddle stood there, firing spells at each other. Of course, I didn't know who the other guy was until I heard Harry growl his name out. I was rather shocked at all the animosity he placed in those two words. 

"Harry?" I asked gently, seeing he was shaking, though in fear or anger I am unsure. He didn't answer, opting to raise his hand in their direction. 

~~ _ stop _ Harry hissed softly. To say I was shocked when both dumbledore and Tom stopped in their tracks would be an understatement. Who knew you could do magic with parseltongue? I sure as hell didn't. 

"Run!" I heard Harry speak over his shoulder to me. 

"What?"

"Please, Remus, run, and don't look back or return. Wait for me on our rooms." I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"No way!" I would not leave him here with two wizards trying to murder each other. Harry could get hurt! I watched as he huffed slightly and turned to be directly in front of me. 

"Please, Remus."He spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on my cheek. His eyes filled with care, worry, and determination. He gave my cheek a soft caress with his thumb before I nodded. I nodded, and then, I ran. 

 

I didn't quite understand what was going on. I wasn't quite sure I knew who Harry really was at this point. I sat down on my bed, staring at the door, waiting. Waiting for what, I wasn't sure. Was it for Harry to burst into the door and say he was joking and he didn't really know who that guy was? Or am I waiting for someone to come and tell me Harry was killed? For some reason that thought made me want to throw up. 

I went through my thoughts to figure out what i knew of Harry. 

  1. His name is Harry Evott
  2. He has a snake named Zuna
  3. Gryffindor
  4. He speaks parseltongue
  5. He for some reason protects me 
  6. He knows where the chamber is and how to open it
  7. He seems to know who that guy was



I sat for another twenty minutes trying to think of anything else I would know but came up with nothing. This drew me to another question. 

Who is Harry Evott? 

 

A little bit later, my thoughts were interrupted by Harry stumbling into the room.  I gasped, taking in his bloodied form. He had a cut down the one side of his face, a seemingly broken arm, and another two large gashes; one across his chest and another down his leg.  Quickly standing up,  I helped him to the couch.  

"Harry? Hey, what happened?" he looked really pale,  and it was making me worry more. 

"I-I just..."I watched in slight shock as he spoke softly, before tears started to flow down his cheeks. "this wasn't supposed to happen.  None of this is supposed to happen.  This isn't how I remember things. This isn't what I was told."the tears chose that moment to come out faster,  Harry leaning forward and clinging to me as sobs wracked his damaged body. 

"Harry"I spoke gently, "what happened?"

"Albus... Albus Dumbledore killed him."he answered, the sobs stopping and tears slowing.

"Tom Riddle?"I questioned. 

"No, it wasn't Tom."I looked at him, confused.  If it wasn't Tom like he thought, then who was it?  


	6. Chapter 6

Harry POV 

Why is he here? How did he find me? Wait, was he healing wounds just now? Is he okay? Crap, he just saw me come out of the chambers! What do I do, will he even believe what I say? 'oh, hey Remus, sorry I was just talking to a giant snake that lives in the school. And by the way is a scary, dangerous basilisk. Nothing to worry about.'right, I can't just say that! He's staring at me, fuck Harry, be more careful next time! What if he starts asking questions I can't answer? Oh no. 

"Harry?" I nearly jumped at it almost too loud whisper. 

"Oh! Umm... this isn't what it looks like! I promise. I have good reason to be here! I just can't...umm...say that reason in question." way to go Harry! Just make yourself seem more suspicious to him! At this rate, he won't trust you and will completely ignore you! You stupid idiot, this is what happens when you let your guard down.

"Harry! Harry, calm down, breath, it's okay!" I hadn't even realized I had ceased breathing in my panic. Seeing Remus limp to me though confirmed my suspicions on on him being hurt.

"Remus, your injured! Why, how, who did this to you?" I need to get his attention away from me. However,I am still quite worried on if he is okay. Who would dare hurt my wolf! Wait, my wolf? Never mind, this isn't the time for this. 

"It's okay,I already healed most of the damage. I just hadn't got to my ankle before you suddenly came out of the chamber." I didn't answer, instead opting to heal the break. "Thanks."

"No problem," I answered, standing and casting a tempus. "come on, there's still time before breakfast starts."

 

Upon arrival at the Great Hall, I was expecting to see kids stuffing their faces. I definitely wasn't expecting to see this. 

I felt all my rage suddenly coming back, rage that I thought I had left behind. I couldn't think to stop myself when I growled out Tom Riddle. I couldn't believe it... why is he of all people here? I guess a better question would be how is he here? I figured Dumbledore would have done protection wards to prevent his entry. I guess that's not the issue right now. I need to buy enough time to get Remus out of here. Any freezing spells I know wouldn't last long enough. Wait, I do have that, but using it would cause Remus to be more suspicious of me. If he wasn't completely insane in my time I would just leave him be. Though if I think about it... I don't have time for this! 

"Stop." I was glad see them stop in mid battle. Remus's surprise was palpable. I held back a groan, and said the next thing on my mind. 

"Run!" I spoke over my shoulder. I can't have him see anything that happens here. 

"What?"

"Please, Remus, run, and don't look back or return. Wait for me in our rooms." Please, don't try and stay here. 

"No way!" I felt my heart drop into my stomach. No, he can't stay here. He might get in the middle and try to stop the fight. I can't allow him to get injured, or killed. I cant let him stay and see this battle. I let my instincts take over then, wanting to protect him.

"Please, Remus" I was quiet, placing one of my hands lightly on his cheek, giving it a caress. I need him to be safe. Remus nodded then, before turning and running. 

I turned back to the scene on hand, letting them be released from my magics hold. Immediately Tom acted first and caught me off guard. I was shocked to see a sword his hand, as he quickly slashed at my chest. It wasn't the Gryffindor sword, thankfully. I let out a pained cough, pressing on the bleeding wound. I looked back up at him, confused. Why is he using a sword? Why isn't he using magic? I continued to watch as Dumbledore continued to fire off spells, completely ignoring my presence. 

However,Tom just kept dodging each spell as they came at him. I cast another spell of my own; a simple sectumsemptra. He dodged again, dashing back towards me. I managed to evade most of the blow,except for a scrape on my face from the tip of his sword. It was a plain thing, a silver blade with a pure black hilt. 

I became more confused then, an idea forming in my head. But it can't be possible... Can it? I narrowed my eyes at the scene before me, growing more suspicious by the second. Dumbledore keeps firing spells bordering on the dark, never once moving his spot in middle of the great hall. On other hand,Tom just evaded each spell with ease,like a puppet, not once getting close enough to harm his attacker. If what think is true, then... 

~~Stop

I sent another spell, this time at just Dumbledore to pause his spells. Tom then looked at me again, but just stood there. At least five minutes passed where I didn't attack, that Tom just stood there staring into nothing, seemingly waiting. If this is actually Tom,that is. Figuring it has been long enough, I fired one spell ; incendeo.

That was all it took to get him running towards me again. I went to dodge, only to get a large gash in my leg from his sword. This proves one theory, he won't attack unless he is attacked first. I need to get him close, but it might cost me. No matter, as long as I don't get killed. Letting off another spell, I didn't dodge this time. However, I was surprised when he used his hands this time. In my frozen state, he grabbed my arm, twisting it until it gave sickening snap.

Yelling out in pain, I unknowingly let Dumbledore out of my magic. I stood there holding my arm, watching Dumbledore cast the Avada Kedavra curse, effectively killing Tom Riddle. No.... Effectively killing this ravenclaw that was under both polyjuice potion and the imperious. I looked up the headmaster, expecting to see sadness, regret, or something like that. However, I was met with satisfaction, annoyance, and something only an evil man can understand.

This didn't make sense, Dumbledore was supposed to be the caring, understanding, loving grandfather. He wasn't supposed to knowingly kill this poor boy. I can tell that he knew... he knew this kid wasn't actually Tom, but rather a fellow student. This is wrong. And, for the first time that night, he looked up at me, his face contorted in pure hatred.

Hatred for me or something else, I'm not sure. I stood silently as I heard him mutter a memory charm, though I know it won't work on me. Zuna had me make multiple shields to prevent memory charms from working. All I knew was of his manipulations of me, but it seems it goes deeper than that. Ignoring my wish to dash out of there after he finished with his spell, I calmly walked towards my rooms, until I got a safe distance away. Then I walked as fast as I could in my current condition. Something was wrong, very wrong here.

 

Stumbling into the room, I watched as Remus automatically came to my side. 

"Harry? Hey, what happened?" I could feel my face go pale as I continued to remember what just occurred. 

"I-I just..." I sat there, unable to hold back my emotions, and began to cry. Unknowingly I also began to mumble things I shouldn't talk about. "This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. This isn't how I remember things. This isn't what I was told. " the tears came faster, as I insinctually clung to Remus.

"Harry" Remus spoke gently,"what happened?"

"Albus...Albus Dumbledore killed him." I answered, managing to get a hold of myself again. I shouldn't lose myself like this, even if it is in front of Remus. Especially in front of him. I don't want him to think I am pathetic. 

"Tom Riddle?" I swallowed heavily at the question. 

"No, it wasn't Tom."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I have been extremely busy. Anyways, here is chapter seven. I will have the next chapter posted as soon as I can. I am currently working on the next chapter for A True Slytherin, and will post it when it is done.

Remus POV 

 

It's been a few days since Harry saw that battle. He hasn't spoken a word about it or anything else related to it since then. I have to wonder if Harry was obliviated or something, but I know he wasn't. I see him staying up at night, staring at a piece of parchment, writing things down mechanically. I'm rather worried about him, but I think he will be okay. I have another thing to worry about, like how tonight is the full moon and that I have to find a way to get away from Harry. I can't put him in such a dangerous situation. It wouldn't be right of me to do after he has been so nice to me. 

But getting away from Harry Evott isn't going to be an easy task. Or so I thought. 

 

"Hey, Remus, can you help me with this history paper? I can't remember a few things regarding the unicorns."Harry's voice broke me from my thoughts. 

"Oh, sure thing, Harry. What is it you need to know?"I walked over, and sat next to him on his bed. If I sat closer than needed, neither of us mentioned it.

"We are supposed to describe why unicorn blood is so dangerous, but I really don't remember."

"Well, if one drinks the blood of a unicorn, it can keep you alive. However, by drinking it, you will forever live a half life."

"Oh! Thanks, Remus!" my heart stuttered at the grin he gave, before writing down what I told him. I stood to silently leave the room, but was stopped before I could reach the door. I suppose that idea wasn't going to work. 

"Remus, one sec. I wanted to let you know that I've requested to miss my classes after lunch to see to some important business. I'll be back around the middle of breakfast tomorrow so don't worry about me."I was shocked,really. This sudden need to leave,was really quite convenient for me. This Means I don't have to try and leave without him noticing.I don't have make him worry about me. I let out a heavy sigh,and smiled lightly at him.

"Alright,thanks for telling me this."

"No Problem. Also, before you head out, I would like for you to drink this for me. It's nothing poisonous, trust me. I've had someone else drink this before and it helped them a great deal."I looked wearily at the botle of a potion Harry was holding out to me. I really can't be sure what it is and if I can trust him or not but... 

"What is it?"I questioned, gently taking it from his hand. 

"It's a simple potion called wolfsbane. It will help you keep your control during your transformation. Please, take it."I stared wide eyes at him, shocked. 

"But... There hasn't been a potion created that actually works. So, how?"Harry simply gave a small, sad smile. 

"I can't really say without telling a pure lie. And I don't wish to lie to you. "I looked at him, then gave the potion a skeptical glance before downing it in one go. Aside from the horrible taste, nothing really happened. 

"The effects will appear as soon as you change. I'm working on improving it to have a painkiller as well."

"This is really incredible, Harry, thank you."But, why can't you tell me more about this without having to lie to me? I held back a small sigh, maybe he just doesn't...I don't know, trust me enough? This time I did sigh, not realizing I did until Harry spoke. 

"Remus, is everything okay?"I looked up at him, a little surprised to see worry in his eyes. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I have to go to the library now, so I will see you in a few. " 

 

I sat in a secluded area of the library, just staring at the book in my hands. I wish I knew more about him, but it's hard to when he is so secretive about everything. He doesn't really speak of his past, unless it's confusing mutterings or very vague explanations. Speaks nothing of his parents, or any guardian of any type. If he wasn't completely human, I would have smelled it on him, so that's also ruled out.

I groaned, moving to lean back in my chair, when something green slid past. Before I even realized what I was doing, I had stood and started to follow the green form of Zuna. I hadn't seen her for a while, and now she randomly shows up. What had Harry been having her do? Well, there's no sense in going back now, might as well continue following her. Though she probably already knows I'm here... But then why hasn't she tried to lose me or something?

It didn't take me long to notice our destination was the dorm I shared with Harry. As we reached the door, I watched as she went in, the door opening for her.Standing there, wondering if I should head back so as to not get caught, the door never shut all the way. Against my better judgment, I moved closer to the door, and listened. Some part of me knew that she had most likely kept the door slightly open on purpose. 

~~Zuna

I shivered slightly at the hissed word. Harry barely ever spoke the language around me, let alone others. 

~~Childe 

Now I wish that I could actually understand what was being said. Though I can understand when someone's name is being spoken, that's pretty much it. I sighed, this really served no purpose if I can't understand them. Moving from the door, I walked back to the library. I never did see Harry again, though I did skip lunch, not feeling hungry.

 

It was on my way to the shack that I started to wonder what it was that he had to go do. Or if he had to go do anything at all. I stood at the base of the whomping willow, the entrance to the shack. I hear people are giving it the nickname of the shrieking shack because of my wolf’s howls. Once I started to feel the transformation starting, I jumped into the opening. By the time I reached the bottom, I was fully changed. However, I noticed I still had control, though I could still feel the wolf and a few of its instincts. I sat there for a good five minutes, until I realized there was someone here. Sniffing the air, I noticed the scent was slightly familiar, and yet foreign to me. Curious, I cautiously followed to where the scent was strongest. I reached the room where I typically slept, and gave a low growl at what I saw. There, beside my makeshift bed, was a full grown white tiger. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Harry pov

 

I probably should have told him the truth. However, he would have tried to stop me from coming with him. He will learn the truth in the next day,though. My scent in this form isn't much different from my human scent. I had went to speak with Dumbledore, to get permission to go with Remus, last night. It was easier than I thought it would be. He said yes without even asking me why. He probably knew, though. Anyways, the first chance I got, I slipped from the building and went to the shack.

I had fallen asleep shortly before I heard Remus arrive. I was waiting to see pained face, and was instead met by Moony. If I am correct, Moony is a submissive wolf,so I shouldn't have any trouble. Standing up on all legs,I gave a soft growl. Moony's ears flattened but he still growled back. I mentally huffed, straightening my posture. Giving a deep, threatening growl, I swiped at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Biting down, I made sure not to snap his neck. Almost immediately Moony gave a loud whine, submitting. Releasing my hold, I gently lapped at the blood his fur. I inwardly groaned, he isn't going to be happy with me when he finds out it was me who did this. I whined apologetically before moving to lay in a corner. To my surprise, Moony followed and laid beside me. I'm rather wishing I could talk to him.

It was shortly after drifting off that Moony started growling. Becoming automatically alert,but feigning sleep, I sniffed the air. I was shocked when I didn't recognize the scent. I heard another growl from my wolf, though the weakness of it made me look up. My ears flattened, accompanied with a whine at the sight of him slowly retreating to the back wall. He glanced at me, giving a whine in response. This can't be good if it has Remus spooked like this. Just then something came barreling into the room, something with shimmering grey/green fur. It stood on its four legs, showing a three ft flexible body. It lacked a tail; it's ears long and standing erect on its head. It has the face and eyes of a house cat, the iris a bright golden brown. I had to stop myself from screaming out.

It was a pacoona.

The rarest, and most dangerous magical animal out there. It moves at nearly the speed of sound, can hear and smell for as far as five miles, and it's favorite meal? The magic of werewolves. If it catches you with it's claws, it's over in minutes. I stood, waiting, tense with nerves.

A moment later, it struck.

The second it moved, I shot out, tackling it from the side. I managed to throw it into the opposite wall. It was only a few seconds later when it stood back up. Going to my full height, I let out a loud growl. However, it growled back, before going to Moony again. I rushed forward, reaching with my elongated claws. I smirked when I penetrated its side. It gave a pained yelp as I tossed it back, away from Moony. It flopped onto the floor, breathing heavily. I thought it would stay down long enough to get Moony away, but it got up again within a minute, the blood no longer pooling from the wound.

'Damn it.'

Instead of waiting for it to attack first, I quickly pounced on it, snapping its neck with a swift jerk of my jaws. I turned, hearing Moony give another small whimper. Slowly walking over to him, I gave a gentle lick to his cheek, hoping to calm him. For now I am fine with having us stay here, but next time I plan to bring him to the forest. As Moony fell asleep, I stayed awake, thinking.

Why is everything here so much different than what I was told? They couldn't have made such a vast lie. The only other rational conclusion is that me coming here changed the past, but this drastically? I suppose it's possible. Then why am I stuck in this specific time?

 

 

It can't be to kill Voldemort, or save my parents, so what? I sigh, getting no where in my thoughts.

Okay, let's think of something else. Like what is everyone thinking in my own time? Probably still haven't noticed my absence. I snorted, they are probably lazing about and being the idiots they are. Then theres Dumbles in this time. I still can't believe he killed the student like that. It was most likely voldies doing. I can't get involved in any of his stuff, unless he involves me directly first. I know that he eventually will; it's only a matter of time now. When it happens though, I can't let Remus get involved.

Remus...

This is a very horrible past. I can't believe them! They treat him so badly,it's not right. I want, and need, to protect him, he can't be hurt anymore than he already has been.

Remus... my Remus.

 

_I looked up, the sky a clear blue with fluffy white clouds. The is soft, green._

_Where am I?_

_There is nothing but empty land in all directions. Just grass, grass, and more grass. It felt as though I was seeing everything through some kind of filter. The sound...there is no sound. The temperature is warm,and the breeze gentle. It is calm here, and nice,but... Lonly. I sat there for a few more minutes before someone approached me. At first, I didn't recognize them, as they were just a black silhouette. However, as they came closer, I could see them better. I gasped at who it was._

_Remus._

_I tried to say his name out loud, but failed again._

_Why is he here? Why can't I talk? Where is the sound at? What is going on?_

_I watched as he stopped in front of me, smiling. Giving a smile in return, i tried to convey my happiness at seeing him. I paused as remus closed the distance, enveloping me in a strong, comforting hug._

_Remus? What are you doing? I was confused. This hug... It feels nice. His heart is beating quickly, i can feel it. Returning the embrace, I felt happy for the first time in a while. Then I opened my eyes to find myself somewhere else._

_The grass is now dead and brown, the sky pure black with the largest blood red moon I have ever seen. The sound, however, was still gone._

_It was then that I noticed something else. I no longer felt happy. I felt disgust, contempt, anger. I let go of Remus, wanting to be far away from him. The next moment I had a silver knife in my hand. His expression went from confusion to fear at the sight of it. I grinned, stepping forward, Remus was unable to move due to his fear._

_This monster should die._

_This thing is evil._

_I brought my hand forward, quickly stabbing him, his scream of pain silent. Grinning maliciously, I repeated the action, stabbing him again._

_No! Stop it! A voice that sounded familiar yelled at me, continuously saying to stop it. I ignored it, stabbing Remus for a tenth time._

_Oh how nice it looked, soaked in its own blood. I gave another grin, before laughing, my eyes flashing red._

I shot up into sitting position where I feel asleep on the floor. After sitting there for a good five minutes, catching my breath, I went over what just happened.

I had a dream... Dream... It was just a dream. I let out a long breath, feeling more relaxed. It was then that I noticed I was human, and Remus was also human again,and sleeping.

 

 

Giving a small smile, I cast a tempus. It was only five am so there's time for me to safely return to our dorm before other students wake up. I stood from the floor, and after giving one more look at Remus, quietly left the shack.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus pov

 

Even though I was conscience of my actions, I wasn't in complete control. I could also see everything going on,my hearing and smelling better than when I was human. I shocked when I saw the tiger, and then he growled, causing me to instinctually want to submit. My human self, though, refused. I finally submitted when he went for my neck, I hadn't expected that. When he bit down, there was a small twinge of pain before he let go and cleaned my fur of blood. Against my better judgement, I followed him when he went to lay back down. Is this what it means to be submissive? 

I laid there in contentment, watching him drift off to sleep. Just as I was about to sleep as well, something entered the shack. My wolf growled, wanting to alert my tiger to the danger. My tiger...? I huffed, but then the scent got stronger. Somehow, I recognized the scent this time, and it scared my wolf. I gave a weak growl, backing into a corner, away from the threat. 

I watched in fear as he tackled the pacoona in the side. When he growled, I instinctively flinched, and grew more afraid when it growled back. 

'Please be careful,' I thought over and over again. I flinched again at the resounding snap of its neck. I gave small whimper, watching as he walked back over to me. I was surprised when he licked my cheek,and even more surprised when the simple gesture calmed both my wolf and I. 

Feeling safe again, I fell into a dreamless sleep. 

 

I woke up the next morning alone and human again. I felt an odd pain in my chest at finding him gone, but ignored it. Getting up, i made my way back the castle. Breakfast starts in about five minutes,so I still have plenty of time eat something.

The tigers scent was oddly familiar and yet different at the same time. Why did he show all of a sudden that? Will he be here again next month? Did he have a reason to be there? Damn it, I don't know! I need to know. I heard my wolf give a weak growl at my mix of emotions. 

Speaking of which, I need to say thank you to Harry. The potion he made for me actually worked, I had doubts up until I changed. After all, something like a wolfsbane potion had been unheard of. Entering the great hall, I sat beside Harry.

"Thank you." I grabbed a thing of fruit to eat. 

"For what?" Harry looked a little confused, and worried? Why would he be worried? 

"The potion, Wolfsbane. It helped a lot. " I watched as the slight tension and worry left him, replaced with calmness. 

"You're welcome, I can make it for you each month if you want me to. " 

"I would appreciate that, yes. " I smiled slightly, eating one of my green grapes, "how was your trip to see your family? Everyone is okay I hope? "

"Oh, yes, everyone is just fine. Actually, I gained a new family member last night. " I think I see love and care in his eyes as he says this, but why do I feel as if he is speaking with a double meaning? I resist the urge to bang my head on the table. This is all just so bloody confusing! 

"Congratulations then! " I grinned, masking my inner thoughts as best I can. I go back to my food, missing Harry's look of worry. 

"How was your night? Hope you didn't get hurt too much without me being there." Harry asked a few minutes later, with a teasing tone. 

"Oh, my night was just fine, Harry. I didn't get hurt one bit. " I feel bad, not telling him the truth; about the tiger and the pacoona. Harry smiled lightly, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He doesn't actually know what happened, so why...? I ignored my thoughts, finishing my fruits.

 

I had just returned from working in the transfiguration essay in the library, when I stopped outside our dorm room

I could harry talking with Zuna. I sighed, wishing once again I could understand them. Pushing the door, I stifled a gasp. That scent…

"Remus are you okay? " Harry's voice reached my ears, sounding worried. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you two talking about? " I spoke in a rush.

"Nothing too exciting, I think." Harry laughed. I smiled, walking over to him. Bending down,I enveloped him in a hug. 

"Remus? " he sounded confused, but returned the embrace. Sniffing slightly at his neck, it all began to make sense to me. Or, at least, some of it did. 

"You're the tiger. " I spoke softly, and felt Harry tense for a moment before sighing in resignation.

"Yes, I am."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a RAPE scene in this chapter. I have put a note at the start and end of the scene for those who do not wish to read it.

Voldie POV

 

I looked down at my student spy, half listening as he gave his report.Listening to reports all day is boring.

“There is this boy at school called Harry Evott. He suddenly transferred in and no one knows anything about him. The only noteworthy thing is he has one friend and that’s Remus Lupin.” This however, peaked my interest. I blinked, letting a small smile form on my lips.

“Enough, find as much information as you can about Harry Evott. See if he is worthy of my attentions.”

“Yes, master. I shall take my leave now, then.”  I stood, dismissing everyone else; I’d hear the other reports later. I need to see about the name Evott, It does not sound very familiar. I know most of the pureblood names, perhaps he is only half?

 

It’s four hours later that I find myself eating dinner and still no closer to the Evott family, muggle or wizard. At least, no muggle family named Evott has even a slight hint of magic thus far. I am beyond irritated, but also quite curious.

_~~Master, what bothers you? The food is growing cold._

_~~Ah, Nagini, just who I needed to see. I wish to give you a task._

I smiled, letting her curl up next to me on the chair.

~ _~What kind?_

_~~I want you to go to Hogwarts and find this Harry Evott. I’m sure my spy will succeed in getting information, though there are things only you can find._

_~~Of course, master, shall I leave now?_

She loosened her coils in preparation to move.

~~ _Yes, you may leave now, and don’t let him see you._

I watched as she nodded, then swiftly left. I stood, flicking a wrist to banish the rest of my now cold food. All that’s left is to wait for Nagini to return. Until then, it’s time to make my presence known. The only question is how.

 

Harry POV

 

“Thank you.” I glance up, seeing Remus sit beside me. What is he thanking me for? It couldn’t be for staying with him last night could it? It’s too soon for him to know.

“For what?” I tried to ignore my worry.

“The potion, wolfsbane. It helped a lot.” quickly calming, I answered;

“You’re welcome, I can make it for you each month if you want me to.”

“I would appreciate that, yes.” I looked over at him, watching as he slid a grape past his lips. Those lips...I paused, realizing I had been staring.

“How was the trip to see your family? Everyone is okay, I hope.” His voice brought me back to reality.

“Um, yes, everyone is alright. Actually, I gained a new family member last night.” I smiled.

“Congratulations then!” Remus grinned. I noticed it took a few moments for him to answer...and his grin looks forced. What could be wrong?

“How was your night? Hope you didn’t get hurt too much without me?” I asked teasingly, a few moments later.

“Oh shush, my night was just fine, Harry. I didn’t get hurt one bit.” I watched as Remus’ eyes clouded with guilt. We didn’t say anything else, so with a sigh I stood and left for our dorm.

“Evott!” I paused in the hallway. Please don’t let it be him. I swallowed, and turned around.

“Black,” I sighed, “what is it?”

“Meet me here, in this spot, tomorrow morning. We need to talk. Come alone, I will do the same.” Sirius spoke firmly, before turning and walking back down the hall. I gave a heavy sigh, what on earth does he need to talk about? Mentally shrugging, I turned and headed towards the dorm again. It was when I reached the door that I felt someone watching me. ‘What the hell is going on here?

I walked into our room, the feeling disappearing.

~~ _Zuna._

_~~Welcome back, Harry._

_~~I got stopped in the hall  by Black earlier. I’m not sure what he wants. He asked to meet in the morning, alone._

_~~You should go, it could be important._

I almost laughed; so far he has only been an ass. What could be so important to make him civilly ask me to meet with him? If it was anyone else I would have automatically known it was Voldemort.

~~ _Voldemort-_

I started to speak, but a noise cut me off. I looked up, seeing Remus, who seemed odd.

“Remus, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, what are you two talking about?” Remus spoke in a rush.

“Nothing too exciting, I think.” I laughed, wanting to lift the mood. i paused when Remus smiled and began to walk towards me. I was confused to be enveloped in a hug.

“Remus?” I returned the embrace. I had to stop from groaning when Remus sniffed at my neck.

“You’re the tiger.” He spoke softly, causing me to tense. Should I tell him? It’s not like I can hide anything from him for long. I also don't want to keep lying to him. I sighed.

“Yes, I am.”

 

I was surprised when Remus hadn’t gotten mad at me. Irritated, yes, but not mad. I laid in my bed, contemplating the next morning. What is going to happen? What was with me earlier when I had stared at his lips this morning? The hell is going on here? I wish I knew...I gave a groan, rolling over to put my face into my pillow. I managed to fall asleep shortly after.

_**RAPE SCENE BEGINS** _

_I winced, feeling the floor connecting with my already sore body. The loud resulting thump made me freeze, hoping it didn't wake up Vernon. However, all hoped were dashed when I heard_

_him thumping down the hall to my room and unlocking all ten locks on my door. A few minutes later the door was yanked open and the cow of a man waddled in; his face an ugly purple._

_“You insolent brat, how dare you wake me up!” his words were accompanied by a fist, “I show you to interrupt my sleep!” It was at that moment my world just crashed,as he ripped every piece of clothing off my malnourished body. I gave a weak protest as he tried to spread my legs open as far as possible. It didn’t take long for this to piss him off more and send another punch into my stomach. I let out a harsh cough, whimpering as blood ran down my chin from my mouth. I became terrified at his sudden victorious grin. I again tried to get away as he yanked his own pants down, his dick standing perfectly erect with his arousal. His hand shot out, tightly gripping my neck, cutting off my oxygen. Coughing, I clawed at his hand, I didn’t expect him to suddenly shove his dick in me, tearing me inside and out. I gave a sharp scream of pure agony, his excited laughter ringing in my ears._

  _ **RAPE SCENE ENDS**_

I woke up to the sound of my name and something pinning me down. My first thought was to struggle, but then I heard the voice again.

“Harry, please wake up, it is just a dream.” Remus, it’s Remus who is talking. I opened my eyes, coming face to face with him.

“Remus.” I whispered, my voice hoarse; probably from screaming out. I felt Remus calm down, his grip on my wrists loosening. At some point he had pinned my arms above my head, and sat on my hips to restrict my thrashing.

“Harry...are you going to be okay now?” I simply nodded, trying to ignore the strange feeling I got from Remus pinning me down.

“Sorry.” I whispered, looking at his tired, worried eyes.

“It’s okay Harry. Please, try and get some more sleep.” He turned to leave, but something made me reach out for him, to prevent him from leaving me alone.

“Please, stay.” I whispered, watching Remus’ expression turn to surprise before softening.

“Okay.” I smiled, pulling him under the covers with me. Curling into his warmth, I fell into  a dreamless sleep, with Remus’ gentle fingers combing through my hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry POV

 

I blinked, the sun beating upon my eyelids. I felt a body sitting next to mine, it felt rather tense. Remus… why is he so tense? When he poked my shoulder, I let my eyes gradually open to avoid the assault from the morning sun that was sure to happen. I glanced over at Remus, who was indeed sitting stiffly next to me. His nerves were quite obvious, and it seemed he didn’t know what to do about something.

“Remus? What’s wrong?”I asked, sitting up on my elbows and tilting my head a bit more to see him. I watched as he moved a finger to point at the wall above me. What?

I glanced up to see it once again, loud and clear. HARRY POTTER, written in blood, most likely my blood. “Shit,” was all I could mutter as the sight. Casting a quick cleaning spell, I looked back at the nervous wolf next to me.

“Harry? Why was potter written and not Evott? Why was your name written in blood anyways? Is there someone here that wants to hurt you? Why do I smell Felix? What-” Remus babbled, his words running into each other as he went on. I interrupted him.

“I can’t exactly say why they put Potter instead of Evott, not yet at least. I do believe someone wishes to kill me, but who, or what, is Felix?” 

“Will you ever tell me anything?” Remus gave a huff, “Felix is a Gryffindor, he is in the same year as us, and is known for he hatred of anything dark, and pretty much worships the ground Dumbledore walks on.” Remus glanced at my arm, and I followed his gaze. I saw a rather long scar along my bicep, which wasn't there previously. Probably seeing the question in my gaze, Remus spoke up again, “I healed the gash on your arm. It was pretty deep, so I couldn’t heal it enough to avoid a scar.” he gave an apologetic look.

“That’s okay, thank you for healing it the best you could.” I gave a small smile, “it is probably Felix who wishes to harm me. Also, I will tell you everything when and if I find I am able to. I promise.” I stood from the bed, a bit shakily, “I also apologize about last night. Though I am curious, but how did Felix manage to get passed you?” Remus looked a bit embarrassed at this.

“Well, I am not entirely sure but he probably cast a freezing spell on me before I could sense him walking in.” he stood as well, “and don’t worry about last night, I was glad to help.” I gave a small smile, before going through my morning routine. I can’t let this continue, at this rate Remus will get dragged into it, and end up hurt, or worse. I can’t let that happen. Remus is…. what? What is Remus to me? I sighed, and exited the bathroom.

“Hey, Remus, I need to go visit Aphroda for a bit, be careful while I’m gone, okay?” I said as Remus headed towards the bathroom. He gave me a curious look, before nodding slightly, and entering the bathroom. 

  
  


~~ _ Aphroda. _

I entered the chamber, giving the great snake a small bow of my head. I saw Zuna making her way towards me from behind the large basilisk, and smiled.

~~ _ Zuna! Good to see you again. _

_ ~~Silly childe, you need to visit more! _

I chuckled at Zuna’s irritated hissing.

_ ~~I apologize, Zuna. I will try and visit more often. Aphroda, how are you doing?  _

_ ~~I am well, thank you. You have a question? _

I smiled slightly, she would know that I came to ask something.

_ ~~Yes. I have reason to believe a Gryffindor named Felix is planning to attack me. I wanted to know if you had any information on him? _

I watched as Aphroda gave a snakey tilt of her head in contemplation. After a few moments, she answered.

_ ~~Yes, Felix Azulu. I remember hearing mutterings about him through the pipes. His darkness could rival that of Tom Riddles’. However, he focuses his darkness on nothing but that of ‘light’ spells. He also focuses all his time on Dumbledore; I remembering hearing him even call Dumbledore Master a few times before. He is dangerous, Childe. Do not trust the light side.  _

I couldn't believe what I had heard her saying. Was this true? It couldn't be...could it? Just great. I heaved a sigh.

_ ~~Thank you, Aphroda. And I would like to stay down here and visit for a while before going back up. I’m sure Remus will be safe enough, for now. _

_ ~~I am glad you can stay. _

Aphroda gave a small chuckle, and curled up a little to get comfortable.

_ ~~Say, Zuna? _

_ ~~Yes, Childe?  _

_ ~~Uhm… what does it feel like when you are falling in love with someone? _

I was pretty sure I saw a gleam in Zuna’s eyes for a moment, before throwing that idea away. Why would she have a gleam in her eye? I felt awkward asking this, but I just don’t know exactly what I feel or think anymore.

_ ~~Well- _

She started to answer, but was interrupted by a foreign snake hiss. I automatically became defensive. You never know who you could encounter here lately.

~~ _ You are a speaker? _

The feminine voice hissed out, heading towards me. For some odd reason, this new snake looked a little familiar to me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

_ ~~What is it you want from me?  _

_ ~~My apologies, I am Nagini, and you are Harry Evott. My master wishes that I speak with you. _

I froze slightly at those words. Of course, she is Voldemort's snake. I should kill her now, and get it over with. No… something tells me she really does just want to talk. I will wait and see what she has to say first. Then I will decide if I should kill her or not.

_ ~~Very well, Nagini. What is it you wish to speak with me about? _

_ ~~My master, Voldemort, is interested in you, Harry. _


	12. Chapter 12

Harry POV

 

I gaped slightly, Voldemort is already interested in me and he sent Nagini of all… snakes, to confront me? Why not have wormtail do it? That would be easier and a lot less suspicious.

_ ~~He is interested in me? Why should I trust the Dark Lord?  _

_ ~~Yes, he is, you should trust him because Dumbles is a liar and uses fear to rule the light. I have permission from my master to tell you the truth about him. Will you listen and not run or attack? _

I sat on the hard floor, contemplating what she had said. Is it really true? So, he really did purposely kill that student? How many lies has he told me already, before I was sent into the past? How much longer do I even have in the past? So many questions… maybe Voldemort will be able to answer some of these. 

_ ~~Very well, Nagini, I will listen. However, I will not promise to follow your master even after you tell me the truth. _

_ ~~That is fine, all I am required to do is speak with you, and decide whether or not to give you something before I depart. _

I spelled a cushioning charm on the floor, underneath myself and the three snakes around me. Zuna and Aphroda had been calmly sitting and listening, so if they also find Nagini as no threat, I see no reason to do so myself. I nodded to Nagini to show I was ready for her to begin. 

_ ~~I will start at the beginning, when Tom Riddle was still going to Orphanage. There, he suffered much the same abuse that you suffered at your own so called home. Only, his wasn't as bad.  _

I froze, how the hell did she figure that out already? Can you taste abuse in the air?

_ ~~I can tell, by the way you hold yourself, Childe, it’s much the same way as Tom holds himself when no one else is around. Anyways, Tom thought himself a freak of nature, a monster. So, he tended to act as one. In truth, he had always been afraid of what he could do, what he has already done.  _

Nagini’s tone seemed sad, near the end, as though she wished she could have found him sooner to help him. She probably did wish that, as she probably would have been able to save Tom from becoming Voldemort. 

_ ~~Then Dumbledore came to see Tom, and promised him a great life, one thats far away from his abusers. Where he can be happier. Tom, of course, eagerly agreed to go with Dumbledore, not realizing he had intentions of damaging Tom even more than he already was. Because Dumbledore was afraid of Tom’s potential of being stronger than he was. Dumbledore wanted to eliminate the threat before it became too strong. Dumbledore’s fear grew stronger when Tom was sorted into Slytherin and became the smartest wizard in the school. This caused Dumbledore to make many mistakes, and inadvertently pushed Tom into becoming Voldemort.  _

I raised an eyebrow, somehow the fact that Dumbledore made Voldemort doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me is that Tom didn’t actually want to harm people like he had. 

_ ~~Dumbledore made Professor Slughorn tell Tom about the Horcruxes, and put compulsions on Tom to create multiple. Dumbledore thought that this way, Tom would destroy himself in the process. He didn’t expect Tom to be able to succeed in creating more than one. DUmbledore saw how Tom was becoming darker each year, and becoming more insane, and thus weaker. However, he did not count on Tom finding me on one of his strolls in the Forbidden Forest. I saw  _

_ what Tom was becoming, and new that he didn’t want to be such a monster, so I helped him. I left at random times, usually when Tom was able to remain in control of himself, and found each of his hidden Horcruxes. After I would find one, I brought it back to him, and forced his body to reabsorb the soul piece.  _

Wait, what? This isn't… so, me being here changed Tom’s timeline as well? Could this be bad, or good? I am not sure… but I am sure that Dumbledore is the bad guy in this time. Although, what Dumbledore has done to Tom isn’t all that different than what he did in the time that I grew up in. Is this a good or bad thing?

_ ~~When Dumbledore realized what was happening, he tried to kill me. He nearly succeeded in doing so three different times. However, Tom managed to save me each time, to the annoyance of Dumbledore. So, he eventually decided to try and simply kill Tom. He failed miserably. In his attempts, he destroyed four different muggle towns, and killed thousands of bystanders without a single care. Woman, children, old, young, he did not care. If they were in the way, Dumbledore would simply kill them. Also, I heard you speaking of a boy named Felix. I warn you to stay far away from him, and to never let your guard down. Felix is acting completely on Dumbledore's orders, and is simply his puppet. Felix only knows the truth about you, because Dumbledore told him. So, Tom is trying to get rid of Dumbledore and help the wizarding world get back up on its feet and out of Dumbledores manipulative clutches. He would like for you to lend him your strength. He would name you his heir, and would not mark you as he does his other followers. Also, Tom has one of his most trusted followers here at school. He is a student as well, and has managed to Tom’s most trusted ally. Will you lend us your help, Child?  _

I watched as Nagini gave a small bow as she spoke her request. Should I accept, and help? I can’t get over the fact Dumbledore killed so many and didn’t even care. And Tom has a student follower? Is it still Wormtail? Hmm…

_ ~~Nagini, who is Tom’s student Follower? _

~~ _ His name is Sirius Black, he is pretending to be a Gryffindor to get on Dumbledore's good side for Tom. This way, Sirius gets away with more. _

Sirius…  _ Sirius  _ is his follower!? Oh Merlin, I was not expecting that. Bloody hell, he is pretending to be a Gryffindor? I have seriously fucked up the timeline. But, maybe it is better like this…

~~ _I_ _  see, I think I will accept your request. I will help Tom get rid of Dumbledore.  _

I could practically feel Nagini’s joy at my words. I really can’t just leave this time, knowing I have left Tom to defeat Dumbledore on his own. I also can’t leave my wolf to fend for himself. My wolf? I really need to figure this whole ‘what-do-I-feel’ thing out. I gave a small sigh, and looked back at Nagini.

_ ~~You said you had something to give to me? _

_ ~~Oh, yes, here.  _

I watched as Nagini uncurled her tail, revealing a rolled up parchment. I took the parchment and unrolled it, only to find nothing written or drawn on the surface.

_ ~~It’s blank. _

_ ~~Yes, Tom charmed it so you could use it to speak with him. Just write something on it, and it will dissapear on your piece and appear on his piece of the parchment. And vise-versa. If he writes something on his, it will appear on yours. It is also spelled so that someone can’t read it over your shoulder as you are writing.  _

_ ~~Oh, cool, this will come in handy. _

_ ~~One more thing, if you look at the bottom right corner, you will see a letter T on that side, and an S on the other side. Sirius has received a parchment that matches yours and Tom’s so you are able to speak with him in secret as well. All you have to do is use the other side of the parchment to write.  _

_ ~~That will be very useful, thank you. I should probably go, Remus will be wondering what happened to me. I will contact Tom as soon as I am able. Until next time,, Nagini. Goodbye, Zuna, Aphroda. I will visit again as soon as I am able.  _

I stood up to leave, not removing the cushioning charm from under the other three. It will wear off as soon as they move from their spot, though. 

_ ~~Harry, in answer to your previous question before you leave. You will know you love someone when you notice these things. You become protective of them, you constantly think about them, you want to always be near them, and you get these fluttery, nervous, and happy feelings when you're around them. I hope that will help you.  _

_ ~~Thank you, Zuna, I will keep that in mind. I will see you girls later.  _

I gave a small smile, before exiting the Chamber. 

Do I really love Remus? I paused, feeling my heart jump happily at those words. I love Remus. I want to protect him, I want to always be by his side, I love seeing him, I love everything about him, including his flaws. I can’t leave this time, knowing he is in danger. I need to keep my wolf safe. My wolf… I smiled, and walked towards the room I share with him. It all makes sense now, all these thoughts I have of him, how I feel so safe when in his arms, and how I never want to leave him. I am completely in love with Remus John Lupin. The question is, does he feel the same? 

Also, what about the fact I’m from the future? I hate hiding so much from him...so, I’ll tell him the truth. He deserves to know, after all. With that decided, I continued on my way, oblivious to the person following behind me in the shadows. 


	13. Chapter 13

Remus POV 

 

I had managed to fall  into a decent sleep , for the first time in a while. I  wasn ' t really expecting to be jolted awake by a muffled scream. My eyes shot open at the sound, my body freezing in shock, as  I tried to  figure out what was going on. After sniffing the air,  I  realized what was going on. I could very easily smell the pure f ear and slight sweat coming from where Harry slept. Without much thought  I was out of my bad and standing beside  him a few moment s later. The second I saw  Harry  start to thrash around again , in what was most definitely pain,  I attempted to gently shake him awake. Unfortunately it  didn ' t work like  I planned. Damn. With a worried frown,  I shook harder, only for him to nearly punch me in the jaw. 

" No! P lease stop! " Harry yelled out again . Now feeling quite  desperate to wake  him from this nightmare,  I climbed  into the thrashing body. If  I  can ' t hold him down long enough, then  I will clearly need to build more  muscle . I felt rather  proud for a split second when  I managed to  actually secure  Harry under me. When he let out a  whimper,  I took in a  deep breath.

" HARRY ! " I  tried to say it with as much force and as loud as  I could. The moment  I felt his body stiffen under mine  I knew  he heard me. But he  hadn ' t opened his eyes yet. Please,  Harry, wake up. I hate seeing you in all this pain. I wanted to say that but  I  couldn ' t bring myself to. Instead,  I said something  less personal. 

" Harry, please wake up, it is just a dream. " I breathed out a sigh of  relief when he finally opened his eyes.

" Remus. " I winced at the sound of his voice, hoarse from  screaming. I loosened my grip, not wanting to cause him any more harm. 

" Harry ... are you going to be okay now ? " I kept the worry from showing too much  in my voice and expression. I  managed to keep enough of my emotions from my  expression,  which will do fine for now. After all, I  can ' t let him know... 

" Sorry. " Harry whispered , looking  at my eyes.  Please, just  don ' t notice... 

" Its okay,  Harry. Please, try and get some more  sleep . " I  stood, and turned to leave, but  Harry ' s hand around my wrist stopped me. 

" Please, stay. " The emotion in his voice, and slight fear in his eyes made my  heart waver. Harry... 

" Okay. "

I crawled into the bed next to him , my hand running through his hair as he fell asleep. I  shouldn ' t be doing this, but  I  can ' t leave him on his own either. I sighed, and soon f ell asleep as well. 

 

I woke to the scent of  blood . Nothing else but the strong scent  registered as  I untangled  myself from  Harry ' s slumbering form. All at once, my focus was  drawn to all the red surrounding  Harry ' s arm, and the large gash on his bicep that seemed  to still be leaking the red  substance. 

" Oh, Merlin. " I breathed, my ha nds automatically going  to the cut, my wand already in my strong grip. Who the  he ll  did this to my  Harry? They will pay dearly  for this. After  I figure out  how the hell they  managed to sneak passed me. I let out a  low growl,  casting one healing spell after the other. I  didn ' t know very many of them, but  I knew enough. Saying the last spell to clean  up the mess of blood,  I made sure his arm was healed.  Sighing at the sight of a thin scar left behind,  I  moved to lay back down. We can always go and see if  Madame  Pomfrey can get rid of the scar later. I sniffed the air again,  only to  st ill smell a lot of blood. This time though,  I also s melled another  Gryffindor. Sniffing again,  I was able to associate it with  Felix . What the  he ll  was he  doing in here?  Don ' t tell me it was him that harmed my  Harry. That seems to be the only  explanation, even if it does seem unlikely that he would  do this. Then again,  I ' ve never talked to him.  Okay , so where is the rest of the blood  I ' m smelling? 

I soon found  the source,  on the wall above our heads.  Growling lightly, my body tense,  I  couldn ' t make sense of what was written. Harry Potter?  Who the blo od y hell is  Harry Potter? The only Potter  I know  is James. And the only Harry here is Harry Evott, not Potter. Glancing down at  Harry, who is still asleep,  I jabbed a finger into his shoulder.

" Remus ? Wh at ' s wrong? " Harry  moved ,  learning on his elbows with his head  tilted in my  directio n.  Pointing at the wall, he follow ed with his eyes .

" Shit. " Was all he could manage  to say, before spelling the wal l clean of the blood. I looked at him, nervous to hear what was going on. 

" Harry?  Why was Potter written and not Evott? Why was it written in  blood anyways?  I s there  someone  who wants to hurt you?  Why do  I smell Felix? What- " I  rambled on, the nerves getting to me. I need to know. Harry still  hasn ' t  told me much of  anything about himself. He is still a mystery  to me, though  I still  somehow managed to-

 

" I  can ' t exactly say  why they put Potter instead of Evott, not yet at least.  I do  believe someone wishes to kill me, but who, or what, is Felix? " Harry ' s words bro ke through my  thoughts . I once again froze at what he sa id.  Someone wants to kill him? Who? Why?  I feel like  it ' s  not safe  for him to be here, so why did he  come here of all  places?  I need to protect him, then. I need to protect my ...  I sighed,  paus ing my  thoughts . Now  isn ' t the time.

" Will you ever tell me anything? " I  whispered,  " Felix is a  Gryffindor, he is  in the same year as us and is  known for hating anything dark , and pretty much worships the ground  Dumbledore walks on. " I  glanced  down at his arm where the new scar sat ,  and seeing the  question in  Harry ' s gaze I continued talking,  " I healed the gash on your arm. It was pretty deep , so  I  couldn ' t heal it enough  to avoid a scar. Though we can go to  Madame Pomfrey and  ask if she can  fix it. " I gave an  apologetic expression at this.

" It ' s o kay, thank  yo u for healing it the best you could , " Harry smiled,  " it was probably  Felix who  wants to hurt me. Also,  I will tell you everything if and wh en  I find  I am able to.  I promise. " I frowned as  Harry  sneakily  stoo d from the bed,  " I also apologize  for last  nigh t. Though  I am curious, but  how did Felix  manage  to get passed you? " I paused at the question, thinking for a moment , before feeling embarrassed.

" Well,  I ' m not entirely sure, but he  probably cast a sleeping or freezing charm on me before  I cou ld sense him walking in , " I followed  suit, standing  from the bed ,  " and  don ' t  worry about last night,  I was glad to help. " More than you know,  Harry. I would help  you again in a heartbeat.  I added in my head. 

Once  Harry had went  into the bathroom,  I  gra bbed my clothes  to change, and gather ed my items to study  in the library. The bathroom door soon opened again, with steam rolling out and  Harry spelling his hair dry.

"He y,  Remus,  I need to visit Aphroda for a bit , be careful while I'm gone, okay?" Harry  walked towards  the door, before leaving at my slight nod. Now to go to  the library and study.

 

A few hours later found me back in  our room, looking over my notes.  I ended  up spending most of the day thinking about how to  protect my  Harry from further harm.  Ruffling my brown hair in slight frustration,  I  jumped a foot  off the bed when  the dorms door was thrust open.

"What?" I gasped  out,  wanting to know what just happened, and why there was no one  in the doorway.

"Hush." A  slightly deep voice spoke off  to my  right, a few  steps in to the room.  Once again the door was pushed closed before a  figure was revealed  in the middle of the room . 

"Black?" I  couldn't help but gape . Why the hell was he here?

" Where's  Evott? I was wanting  to speak with him." Black ignored my  confusion, looking around the room instead.

"Not here. What do you need  Harry for?" I questioned, rather suspicious  of his  reason for being here.

"Where is he?" The other  Gryffindor asked once again,  now looking at me. Sighing,  I shrugged.

"Beats me. He when  to meet with someone,  I  don't  know who  or where they were meeting."  Not like  I'm  going to tell you the truth . I  watched as  Black shrugged, before leaving the room once again. What was the purpose  of that, exactly? 

I only had time to stand before  Harry  entered the room, worry etched into his  eyes. He motioned  for me to sit, so I sat back down, ignoring the  slight dread forming in my stomach.

Harry gave a  de ep sigh, before catching my gaze.

"Remus, we need  to talk.  It's  time  I told you all  I  can ." And all at once the slight dread turned to  slight fear with a dash of hope. 


	14. Chapter 14

Voldie POV

 

“My Lord, Harry has accepted your offer, I heard from Nagini. She also says she is going to stay at Hogwarts for a while to keep an eye on him. She wants to make sure he is being truthful and isn’t going to go to the light.” I watched as my student spy kneeled and gave his report, my eye twitching slightly at it. Seriously, why do they insist on bowing when I tell them they don’t have to? He is in my secret circle for a reason damn it!

“Stand you fool, I’ve told you not to bow to me like that. Now, thank you for that  good news, I swear I was about to kill someone if I received anymore bad news today. Impudent fools can’t do anything right now a days.” I sighed, running a hand down my face before looking back towards the young man in front of me. 

“I want you to befriend Harry. After all, he is to become my heir so I want you to protect him. Of course, I know he doesn’t need the protection, but I would rather be safe than sorry.” 

“Very well, my lord, is there anything else?” Sirius Black asked, brushing the wrinkles out of his robe.

“No, that is all. You may return to Hogwarts now. I will let you know if something comes up.” I stood, giving him a nod of dismissal before leaving the room.

 

Harry POV

 

“First, I’m from the future.” I blurted this out, watching Remus’ eyes go slightly wide.

“You’re… but… I… that makes sense, I think. I mean, I can see why you needed to be secretive about a lot of things.” He stuttered, before finally letting it sink in. I nodded, before continuing.

“In my time, you were best friends with my parents; the Marauders. James and Lily Potter, plus Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. However, soon after I was born, Voldemort murdered James and Lily after Peter told him where they were hiding. Peter was Voldemort's student spy back then. When Voldemort tried to kill me with Avada Kedavra, the spell bounced off me and hit him instead, destroying his body and leaving this scar on my forehead. That was how this all began.” I pointed to the mark, glad that Remus was taking this so well, and believing me. I’m not sure what I would have done if he didn’t. 

“Okay, so I was best friends with the people that hate me in this time? That is… odd. I’m guessing that when you went to the past, it changed a lot of things. Or something. I’m not really sure how that works. But please, continue.” 

“Yeah, that doesn’t make sense to me either. Anyways, I was then left with my aunt and uncle, who abused me. They lied to me about magic, and how my parents had died. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. I was pretty happy when my Hogwarts letter came and I could leave that place until summer came. But then I learned that my so called friends were only my friends because they were paid to be. I found myself becoming a Slytherin, and wanting to leave Hogwarts to go somewhere that I could actually be myself. That is when I got the fernotis in the mail and was sent to this time period.” I took a deep breath, knowing that if I tried going into more detail, it would take hours, maybe all day.

“Wow… that’s just horrible. I dont really know what to say to that.” Remus gave a small smile, as a small chuckle left my lips.

“That’s okay. I pretty much told you the basics, the more important stuff. Well, up to the point where I first met you. From then until now, I have learned the truth about Dumbledore in this time, and the truth about Voldemort. I have decided to help Voldemort's defeat Dumbledore, because Voldemort isn’t who Dumbles makes him out to be. So don’t worry, I will be fine and I will be sure to keep you safe. Voldemort is going to make me his heir, and I will use that to my advantage. We will make the wizarding world a better place, away from Dumbledore's manipulative clutches.” I looked into Remus’ amber colored eyes, as I spoke the truth, “trust me, Remus.”

He swallowed, before nodding, “I trust you Harry.” 

“Good.” I gave him a small smile, my heart doing a little flutter at his words.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, before it opened. I frowned when no one walked in. However, after seeing Remus tense, and seeing the door shut again, I wanted to smack myself in the face.

The invisibility cloak.

“Sirius, good of you to show up and not alert the castle to you being here.” I spoke, watching the cloak be removed.

“How did you know it was me, Harry?” He looked a little surprised.

“Invisibility cloak; belongs to James Potter, your best friend, who had happened to be my father who had passed it down to me.” 

“Oh.” was all Sirius said before taking a seat in a nearby chair, “Oh… wait… what?” I wanted to laugh at the expression he had when what I said actually sunk in.

“I’m from the future, James and Lily married and had me before they were killed. Feel free to tell Voldy.” I grinned, watching comprehension show in Sirius’ eyes, “was there a reason you’re in here?” 

“Not particularly, Voldemort wants me to become friends with you though so I figured I would stop by and say hello. Figured you would be back by now and seems I was right. Where were you anyways?”

“Remus didn’t tell you?” I raised an eyebrow questioningly towards Remus who shrugged, “hmm, alright, I was just in the Chamber of Secrets visiting a few snake friends. That’s where I also met with Nagini.”

“Chamber of Secrets? Wait, you can speak in parseltongue? Does Voldemort know this?” Sirius asked in quick succession. 

“One question at a time, Sirius. Yes, Chamber of Secrets, yes I can speak the snake language, and no I don’t think he does. But he will know soon enough. I’m sure if Nagini doesn’t tell him, you will. I don’t mind if he finds out one way or another.” I shrugged, looking over at Remus for his reaction. He didn’t look surprised so I decided to not be worried. 

We spend the rest of that evening just talking about random things, and getting acquainted. 

  
  


_ `I would like for you to come to my manor tomorrow at 9 p.m. I already requested for Sirius to take you, as you do not know how to get here yet. Do not let anyone know where you are going, or who you are meeting. This is to remain a secret, for now. Of course, your little wolf may know. I doubt he would willingly tell anyone.’  _

I stared down at the words on the parchment for a good five minutes. I had been about to go to bed when I decided to see if there was anything on it and came across this. I wasn’t expecting Voldemort to contact me so quickly, but I suppose this works out in any case. Grabbing a quill, I wrote a quick reply.

 

_ ‘Yes, my Lord.’  _

Did I really need to call him my Lord? Hmm…

_ ‘You are to be my heir, there is no need for formalities such as that. Call me Marvolo, Hadrian.’  _

Guess not.

_ ‘Of course. I will see you tomorrow then, Marvolo.’ _

I sat there for a few moments and when it became clear I wouldn’t get a reply, I put away the parchment and quill and went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one very interesting day, indeed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Remus POV

 

“First, I’m from the future.” I felt my eye’s widen slightly in surprise. I was expecting a lot of things, but that was at the very bottom of that list. 

“You’re… but… I… that makes sense, I think. I mean, I can see why you needed to be secretive about a lot of things.” I really couldn’t help but stutter. Though Harry being from the future made a lot of sense. That alone is what’s keeping me from hexing him to Hell and back for possibly lying to me. Thinking of how he had acted through the year, just solidified it some more, so I allowed Harry to continue explaining it all.

“In my time, you were best friends with my parents; the Marauders. James and Lily Potter, plus Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. However, soon after I was born, Voldemort murdered James and Lily after Peter told him where they were hiding. Peter was Voldemort's student spy back then. When Voldemort tried to kill me with Avada Kedavra, the spell bounced off me and hit him instead, destroying his body and leaving this scar on my forehead. That was how this all began.” I watched as he lifted his bangs, showing his scar to me. I had always thought that was an odd shape for a scar right there.  _ Wait...I was friends with those judgmental bullies? I can’t see how that could have possibly happened. There has to be a reason for such a drastic difference in the time line. _ Taking a small breath, I focused back on Harry. 

“Okay, so I was best friends with the people that hate me in this time? That is… odd. I’m guessing that when you went to the past, it changed a lot of things. Or something. I’m not really sure how that works. But please, continue.” 

“Yeah, that doesn’t make sense to me either. Anyways, I was then left with my aunt and uncle, who abused me. They lied to me about magic, and how my parents had died. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. I was pretty happy when my Hogwarts letter came and I could leave that place until summer came. But then I learned that my so called friends were only my friends because they were paid to be. I found myself becoming a Slytherin, and wanting to leave Hogwarts to go somewhere that I could actually be myself. That is when I got the fernotis in the mail and was sent to this time period.”  I felt my heart stutter, and tears threaten to leak out.  _ Merlin, how could people be so cruel to a child! I may have had a hard life, but that was nothing compared to what Harry had to go through.  _

“Wow… that’s just horrible. I dont really know what to say to that.”  I gave a small smile, the urge to hug Harry growing when he let out a small, sad chuckle. 

“That’s okay. I pretty much told you the basics, the more important stuff. Well, up to the point where I first met you. From then until now, I have learned the truth about Dumbledore in this time, and the truth about Voldemort. I have decided to help Voldemort's defeat Dumbledore, because Voldemort isn’t who Dumbles makes him out to be. So don’t worry, I will be fine and I will be sure to keep you safe. Voldemort is going to make me his heir, and I will use that to my advantage. We will make the wizarding world a better place, away from Dumbledore's manipulative clutches. Trust me, Remus.” Harry whispered the last part, while looking into my eyes, not flinching at the abnormal amber color they shone with. His stare causing my heart to automatically race. I swallowed, before giving a small nod.

“I trust you, Harry.”

“Good.” He gave a slight grin, before a knock on the door interrupted us. I automatically tensed, knowing who was at our door. I watched the door open, seemingly by itself, only confirming my suspicion. 

“Sirius, good of you to show up and not alert the castle to you being here.”I blinked in slight confusion.  _ How did he know? Did Sirius have the cloak in future as well? _

“How did you know it was me, Harry?” Sirius looked surprised, verbalizing the question I had in my mind.

“Invisibility cloak; belongs to James Potter, your best friend, who had happened to be my father who had passed it down to me.” Well, that answers that question.

“Oh.” was all Sirius said before taking a seat in a nearby chair, “Oh… wait… what?” I really wanted to burst out laughing at his reaction to that. Though I held it in, to avoid bringing the attention to myself. Even Harry had amusement dancing around in his beautiful emerald eyes. Beautiful?  _ Bloody hell, Remus, it isn’t the time for that. _

“I’m from the future, James and Lily married and had me before they were killed. Feel free to tell Voldy.” I watched as comprehension show in Sirius’ eyes, “was there a reason you’re in here?”

“Not particularly, Voldemort wants me to become friends with you though so I figured I would stop by and say hello. Figured you would be back by now and seems I was right. Where were you anyways?”

“Remus didn’t tell you?” Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly towards me, and I just shrugged. I didn’t know if Harry wanted me to tell him or not after all. “hmm, alright, I was just in the Chamber of Secrets visiting a few snake friends. That’s where I also met with Nagini.”

“Chamber of Secrets? Wait, you can speak in parseltongue? Does Voldemort know this?” Sirius asked in quick succession. 

“One question at a time, Sirius. Yes, Chamber of Secrets, yes I can speak the snake language, and no I don’t think he does. But he will know soon enough. I’m sure if Nagini doesn’t tell him, you will. I don’t mind if he finds out one way or another.” I saw Harry glance at me for a second, before focusing back on Sirius. I already knew he could speak to snakes, so I don’t know why he is still nervous about mentioning it around me.  _ Oh well. _

 

It wasn’t until the next night that I actually felt myself become worried to the point of wanting to be sick. Harry had left with Sirius shortly before nine to go meet up with Voldemort, and even though Harry told me more than once to not worry, I can’t help it.  _ I lov- _

_ I think it would be a great time to visit the lake. Maybe a nice walk will help me, even if it is after curfew, besides I am the exception to that rule because of my...issue. _ It helps that I’m never 

caught anyways, so it doesn’t make a difference. After stumbling out of my bed, and throwing on some robes, I quickly left the rooms. As usual, I made it outside without running into anyone. 

_ It is a beautiful night; clear skies allowing the viewing of all the stars, and with it being the new moon the stars are just that much brighter. The sounds of the crickets, and owls, and other bugs combining together to make a calming song. Even the breeze is calm tonight, so it’s just the right temperature out to not freeze or sweat to death. I really do love it outside, and maybe that’s because of my wolf half, or maybe not, either way it doesn’t matter. _ By the time I had focused back to where I was walking, the lake was already directly in front of me, the water lapping at my shoes. Sitting down against a tree near the shore, I let myself calm down and ignore the worry gnawing at my insides. However, the calm peacefulness didn’t last long. A few moments after I managed to calm down, a twig snapped behind me. I went to grab my wand, but I was too slow. A stunner hit me in the side and I slumped to the ground.

Then everything went black. 


	16. Chapter 16

Third Person POV

 

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his fingers drumming a rhythm on the hardwood.  _ ‘This is bad, very very bad. Harry has disappeared and I know not where. Felix watched him apparate out of Hogwarts, which should be impossible. The only person I know who could probably get even close to such a feat is Tom. And if that is what has happened, then the world is in terrible danger. And I am losing my weapon...even if I was planning to kill him right after he kills Tom.’  _ He let out a long sigh; there was no way he’s going to let his toy go to the other side that easily.  _ No _ , Dumbledore chuckled,  _ I will just have to ask the wolf for answers instead.  _

A few minutes later and Felix was standing in Dumbledore’s office, kneeling in front of the desk.

“You called for me, Master?” Felix whispered slightly, not looking up from the floor.

“Ah, yes, my boy, I have something important for you to do. You may stand.” Dumbledore grinned.  _ ‘I must say, Tom was rather brilliant in the creation of his mark. It is so very useful.’ _

“Of course, Master.” Felix stood fluidly, standing tall like any sobby pureblood would. 

“I need you to go find Remus, and bring him to the cell in the dungeons, by any means necessary. I would reccomend stunning him before you get in his sniffing range. Oh, keep him away from anything silver. For the time being.” Felix grinned, before bowing.

“Of course, Master, anything for you.”

“Good, good, now be sure you do this right away, before our beloved weapon returns. You are dismissed.” Dumbledore smiled, a twisted gruesome smile, as he watched his loyal pawn leave the room. 

 

Harry POV

 

I stood in front of the manor, getting more worried about Remus by the second.  _ ‘What if something bad happens? What if Dumbledore captures him and forces him to reveal information about me? What if Remus cut’s himself on silver? Oh god, Harry, shut yourself up. That last one was absolutely ridiculous. But...’  _ My thoughts were then abruptly interrupted by a loud crash coming from inside. Quickly walking through the doors, I found what could have been rather amusing, if not for the circumstances of my arrival. 

“But my Lord, what if Evott is just tricking us!?” Bellatrix Lestrange was on her knees, pulling repeatedly on Voldemort’s ‘ _ It’s Marvolo, Harry, remember that’  _  robes. Her expression was one of insane panic, mixed with a pleading look. Vol- Marvolo on the other hand, looked thoroughly annoyed, but was smiling. But, that was only strange because he looked like the Tom Riddle from the diary. 

“Now, Bella dear, please trust me on this. I know what I am doing. Besides, Sirius has been watching him and thinks that Harry is serious about joining us.” Marvolo reached down and disentangled her hands from him, before pulling her back up on her feet.

“Of course, I am sorry, my Lord, but I just don’t trust Evott yet.”

“It is quite alright, you will just have to get to know him is all.” I found this to be a good time to make myself known, so I calmly cleared my throat in greeting. Suddenly both heads snapped towards me, shock written on their faces.

“Er, hello?” I felt rather awkward.

“How on earth did you manage to sneak up on us like that Harry? How long have you been standing there anyways?” Marvolo asked, honestly curious. No one has been able to sneak up on him like that in  _ years _ . 

“Oh, I guess I was subconsciously hiding my magical signature again. I tend to do that a lot, after, well, things.” I smiled slightly, not feeling the least bit threatened, oddly enough. 

“Oh?” He raised a delicate eyebrow, “interesting. You will have to tell me what those  _ things  _ would be, Harry. But for now, follow me to my sitting room. We will talk there. Also, go have some fun with Sirius, Bella, I’m sure he misses his lovely cousin.” He spoke softly, before walking out of the room. I gave Bella a small smile, before following him out. 

 

“Now, Harry, I would like to ask you for your true name. Then I may want to rename you, as you are to be my heir. If that is acceptable to you.” We had sat down in comfortable plush armchairs by a fire, in a rather calming room. It was medium in size, with only the two brown chairs, facing eachother, and a black coffee table in between them. There’s also a bookshelf that covers an entire wall, filled to the brim with different books. The carpet is a nice shade of grey and was quite soft, matching the darker grey, nearly black, colored walls. A small silver chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the room a rather fancy look. I refocused on Marvolo, before answering. 

“Of course, Marvolo. My true name is Harry James Potter. You may rename me whatever you wish. I am quite sure you can find a very suitable name for me.” I gave him a small smile, which he returned, before tapping his chin lightly with his index finger. 

“Hmm… so you’re a Potter? That is very intriguing. Very well, how does Hadrian Marvolo Black sound?”

“That suits me perfectly.” I grinned.

“Good, next I would like for you to take an oath of allegiance. For safety precautions of course. This way, you won't be able to tell anyone my secrets unless I specifically tell you to tell them.” Marvolo leaned towards me, elbows resting on his knees. 

“I understand, it is a very smart thing to do.” 

“Let us begin then, you will drink this potion as soon as the final words are spoken.” I watched as he pulled out a vial of silver liquid from his robes, sitting it on the table in front of me, “will you, Harry James Potter, remain loyal to me, Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the Dark’s cause, until the day that you shall die?” 

“I will.” I watched as a golden string started to form, wrapping around our wrists.

“And will you swear to keep any and all secrets unless I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, say you may reveal them?”

“I swear.” The golden string became brighter, now growing to crawl up our arm.

“I will now rename you as Hadrian Marvolo Black, do you accept?”

“I accept.” The gold string now covered the entirety of our arms.

“And I now name you has my sole heir, and the heir of the Dark, do you accept?”

“I accept.” The gold string was now resting over our hearts, nearly pulsing with light.

“So mote it be.” We spoke at the same time, the gold string letting off a blinding light as I grabbed the potion and gulped it down. Once I had drank it all, the string disappeared, and I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Third Person POV

 

The black lump on the cell’s floor gave a pained groan, before shifting. After finding a decently comfortable position, it was easy to tell the lump was really a person. Looking around the cell, they gave another groan, only this time it was of helplessness. The place smelled of old blood, and death. The young werewolf, for that’s what he is, curled into a ball, refusing to make another sound. If they knew he is awake, it isn’t certain if they would kill him quickly or slowly with a lot of pain. This werewolf, Remus Lupin, understood that he has been kidnapped. He also understood that he was still in Hogwarts, so his captor is most likely Felix. He just didn’t understand  _ why.  _ Remus didn’t have to wait very long to find out. A few moments later, he heard a set of footsteps coming towards his cell. 

“Why, good morning my boy!” The cheerful voice of Albus Dumbledore reached his ears. This isn’t what he was expecting.  _ What did he have to gain by doing this?  _ The young wolf thought, cowering slightly in the corner. Dumbledore only smiled more, before entering the cell as well. 

“Now, my boy, I have a few questions for you. I hope you can answer without making this difficult for yourself.” The headmaster’s eyes glittered maliciously. Remus simply glared, not wanting to answer any of those questions. He knew the headmaster was going to ask him about Harry, and that Harry is a threat to Dumbledore. Albus walked closer to the boy sitting in the corner, before crouching in front of him, to be eye to eye. 

He got quite a surprise when Remus was able to block him out from his thoughts completely. Knowing that tactic wasn’t going to work, he went to plan b; Veritaserum. Pulling out the vial, Albus smiled at Remus’ frantic expression. With a strong grip, Dumbledore pulled his jaw open, forcing the potion down the boy’s throat. Feeling the effects, Remus began fighting it immediately.  _ I absolutely refuse to betray him. I will  _ not  _ tell this man anything!  _

“Now, Remus, what is Harry’s name?”

“Ha-Harry-”  _ No, you stupid, stupid fool! You wont say it!  _ Remus scrunched his eyes shut as tight as he could, clenching his mouth shut. He knew he wouldn’t say another word about Harry, no matter what the cost. 

“That’s it, my boy, continue. What is Harry’s name?” The urge to say the answer was overwhelming. However, the werewolf’s will is stronger. His mouth remained resolutely shut. Dumbledore let out a sigh, giving Remus a rather sad, disappointed look. 

“Very well then. I see you have something giving you the strength to fight the veritaserum.” Standing, the headmaster left the cell and the dungeons without another word to the boy. Remus gave out a sigh of relief, saying “Harry Potter” in the process. After all, one can fight the truth serum for only so long. Shortly after, Remus once again passed out, his head throbbing uncontrollably. 

 

A few hours later, Remus woke up again. Though this time it was to the sound of footsteps. He looked up, to see Dumbledore again. Walking into the cell, Albus smiled.

“Hello again, Remus. Let’s try this again, yes?” Remus didn’t acknowledge him, merely stared at the floor. 

“Who is Harry, Remus?” Albus asked, softly. He stood there for a few moments, waiting. Remus still refused to move or say anything. There was just eerie silence; the quiet before a storm. A storm it will be, as Dumbledore suddenly summoned a belt. 

“I will ask once more, Lupin, my boy. Who is Harry?” Once again silence. Until a few moments later, Albus brought the belt down across the werewolf’s arm. Not expecting the pain, Remus let out a loud cry. Blood trickled down his now injured arm.

“I do apologize, but this is for the greater good, Remus. Where is Harry now? I would answer if I were you.” Albus looked emotionlessly down at the boy laying on the floor. Remus once again shut his eyes tightly, not uttering a word. 

There was another loud crack, the belt snapping against Remus’ side. However, he didn’t cry out in pain again. He simply refused to give Dumbledore that satisfaction. A second and third crack followed, causing Remus to fall onto his stomach. 

“Why do you refuse to say anything about Harry? Hmm. I am not getting anywhere still.” Standing there for a few moments, he did nothing but look at the bloodied body. Taking out his wand, Albus pointed it at Remus’ hand.

“Who is Harry?” He asked once again. Remus shook his head.

“I refuse to tell you anything about him.” Albus tutted, before muttering a few words. Remus let out a whimper; his right thumb now broken, the pointer finger next to it following quickly after. 

“Don’t be so foolish, my boy. If you don’t say anything, I may just kill you.” Remus knew Albus wasn’t lying; he would kill the wolf if nothing was said. Remus couldn’t bring himself to care, though. It was all to protect Harry.  _ It’s for Harry. I don’t care if I die in the process.  _

“Where is Harry?” Albus questioned, moving his wand towards the wolf’s leg. When no answer came, the leg was quickly broken. This time, Remus yelled out from the pain, his leg now laying at an odd angle. 

This continued for thirty minutes, with both arms broken, eight broken fingers, both legs broken, as well as broken toes. Eventually, Albus got bored of this and brought a whip out instead.

“Remus, you will tell me everything you know about Harry. What time is he from? Is he with the light side? Where is he right now?” With each question, came the fall of the whip on his back. 

“I...will...not say.” Remus gasped, the pain raising to unbearable levels. More slashes from the whip came, his back now nearly covered in blood. 

“Why not?” Dumbledore asked, not stopping in bringing the whip down across his skin. After a few moments, Remus gasped.

“Be-because! I love...I love him! I love..Harry.” After a few moments, Remus passed out, letting this darkness take him away. He knew, though, that Harry would come save him, that he wouldn’t die. He believes in Harry. 

 

Dumbledore's POV

 

I tossed the whip to the side, not caring where it landed. The stupid brat won't spill information because he  _ loves  _ Harry.  _ That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard.  _ I heaved a sigh, before going back up to my office.  _ I will try again later. I will get him to break.  _ A few moments after I sat down, Sirius came stumbling into my office, breathing heavily as though he just ran a few dozen miles. 

“Headmaster!” Sirius wheezed out.

“What is the problem, my boy?” I asked kindly, not wanting to give anything away.

“It’s Voldemort, he’s attacking everywhere at once! He has made his move, sir!” He replied, after regaining his breath.

“This is not good. Hurry, we must save as many people as we can, and win this war.” I stood swiftly, before calling the order and the Aurors.  _ It’s time to take control of this world.  _ Ignoring Sirius, I swiftly walked back out of my office, towards the apparition point. 


	18. Chapter 18

Voldemorts POV

 

I’m rather... happy . I have an heir now, and he is powerful. Hadrian Black...hmm . I sat in my library, calmly reading one of my many parseltongue books. Well, for the most part. After Hadrian had blacked out, I carried him to his new rooms which are located right next to mine. I looked up at the sound of a clock dinging.  It’s almost time for the meeting. I should get him up and ready.

“Sirius!” I raised my voice slightly, knowing he would hear me anyways. A few moments later, the library doors opened.

“Yes, my lord?” Sirius smiled, slightly out of breath.

“Ah, please do wake up Hadrian, it’s time to get ready for the meeting. After that, I would like for you to return to Hogwarts for the time being and tell Dumbledore I have started my move and am attacking many places at once. Or something along those lines. Maybe check up on dear Remus.” I raised an eyebrow at Sirius as he laughed, before walking out.  What did I say that was so funny? Oh well.  Standing, I left the library and headed for the sitting room. Upon entering, I found Hadrian already there. 

“Good to see you up, Hadrian. I trust you didn’t give Sirius too much of a hard time for waking you.” I gave a small smile, sitting across from my heir. 

“Of course not, Marvolo. I wouldn’t do that to our precious spy.” Hadrian grinned.

“Right, I don’t believe you.”

“That’s probably a good thing.” I could see the mischief dancing in his green eyes and nearly laughed.

“Anyways, I need to talk to you about our next course of action before all the others arrive. I am certain that my followers are quite ready to start the final battle in this war. I know I am growing tired of this bloodshed. What are your thoughts on this?” I leaned back in my black leather seat, watching Hadrian for his response. The gears were near visibly turning in his head.

“I would have to agree with you. This war should not go on for much longer. I propose that we scatter those on Dumbledore's side, to thin the opposition. However, to do that, we would have to attack multiple places at once.”  This is a very good idea, and well thought out.  Humming slightly, I nodded.

“Yes, that would work quite well. I can split our followers into three groups, and put two of my inner circle in charge of each group. How about we go for Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and the nearby muggle town.”

“Muggle town? Whatever for?” Harry tilted his head slightly.

“I am wounded, Hadrian. Don’t tell me you actually think I would be attack the muggles. Of course not. We have an illusion spell that we can cast to lure the muggle loving wizards there. I will have our followers go there an hour early to evacuate everyone there first.”

“Ooh, okay. That makes sense. I think this is a pretty good plan. Who should we put in charge with who?” 

 

For the next hour, we debated on who will go where and under whose command. It went easily enough, with very little argument. After we finished, it was time for the other death eaters to arrive. So, standing, I led the way to the room I hold these meetings in. Conjuring a new, smaller, chair next to mine on the small raised stage, we sat down to wait.  


 

“It is time, my loyal followers, to begin the end of this war. Hadrian and I have disgussed this earlier today, and have formed a plan. There will be three groups, each group will be commanded by those from my inner circle and will disperse to three different locations. For the first group, it will be led by the three Lestranges; Rudolphus, Rebastian, and Bella. In their group shall be those in the outer circle. You will go to Hogsmeade and cause a bit of havoc. HOWEVER do not kill anyone! Any objections?” I glanced over the people gathered in the room, all dressed in their black robes and white masks. 

“None, my lord.” the three Lestranges toned.

“Good. Next, I will have Lestrange Sr., Mulciber, and Nott. I place the three of you in charge of my middle tier. Go to Diagon Alley, and do not kill anyone. Any objections?”

“Yes, I-” Mulciber tried to talk, but was cut off.

“Good, now, for the third group I want Lucius Malfoy, Rosier Sr., and Avery Sr. I place the three of you in charge of the nearby Muggle town. I want you to head straight there after this meeting and place the illusion charm. After that, evacuate the muggles as quickly as possible. I place the rest of my followers under your command. If there are no further objections, then you are all dis-”

I almost got done saying what was needed to be said, when the door to the room was suddenly slammed open. Almost everyone in the room jumped from the noise, something I found rather amusing.

“My lord! We have an emergency! It’s Remus!” Sirius stood in the doorway, breathing heavily and looking as though he is about to be sick. I felt Hadrian tense up next to me and sighed. 

“Everyone, out.” at those words, everyone was gone in a few seconds, leaving me with Sirius and Hadrian.

“What happened?” standing, I headed towards a different room, one for private meetings. I didn’t bother looking behind me, knowing they were following. Once we were in the room, empty but for two chairs and a table. Turning the table into another chair, we all sat down, and Sirius began to talk.

“Well, I went to Hogwarts like I was asked, and then went to find Remus to see how he was doing. But, I overheard Dumbledore mumbling to himself about ‘going to the dungeons and teaching that stupid wolf a lesson.’ I came straight here after that.” He sighed, obviously really worried despite saying how he didn’t like the boy.

“I see. This is a problem. Very well then, I would like for the both of you to go and capture Hogwarts. Take Lucius with you, and tell him to have Narcissa take his place in commanding.”

“Alright, but what will you be doing, my lord?” 

“Hm? I will remain here. After dropping my wards, Dumbledore will come and find me.”

“This plan of yours seems to be well thought out.” Sirius remarked, glancing at Hadrian.

“Of course, I had Hadrian here help me with it.” Hadrian just sat there, looking off into space. He probably didn’t hear anything said after Sirius explained what happened. I gave a small sigh.

“You two are free to go, take Lucius with you first. When you get there, don’t make a scene yet. Go straight to the dungeons and find Remus. When you find him, bring him to the safe house, using this portkey,” I pulled out a small, yellow, button and handed it to Hadrian, “he will be safe there. I have used the house a few times myself, when I had to heal from my worse wounds. When you have completed that task, return to Hogwarts and take over it. By then, Dumbledore will have left to find me.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sirius stood, bringing Hadrian with him.

“Good, now go.” I watched as they left the room, most likely to see if Lucius is lingering here, before I stood and walked out from the room as well. I just hope the little wolf is safe, for my little heirs’ sake. 


	19. Chapter 19

Harry POV

 

Walking into the meeting room, we went up to the chair where Marvolo sat. Once we stopped walking and stood in front of him, he looked up from his book and smiled. 

“Are you ready then?” He placed the book down, and sat up more. 

“Yes, my lord.” Lucius intoned.

“Then before you leave, I want to place the strongest protection and invisibility charms I know, on each of you. These charms will last an hour and 25 minutes, so you will need to find Remus before that time ends.” Marvolo looked over at me as he spoke these words, and I gave a small nod.  I will succeed in this, I won’t let them harm Remus. He doesn’t deserve to be harmed because of me and my foolishness.

“Good,” standing, he placed his hand above my head and spoke softly, “ cave inimicum.”  I felt a wave of warmth spreading through me, and watched as he did the same with Sirius and Lucius, before coming back to me, “I will now place the invisibility charm. After I finish, I want you to head out immediately, we cannot afford to lose any time. I have placed a portkey outside the wards on the manor, it is just simply a rock. When you touch it simply say Hogwarts and you will be taken to the apparation point outside Hogwarts’ wards. Go in and get back out as soon as possible. Understood?”

“Yes, Marvolo.” I answered this time, the other two nodding in agreement.

“Very well then, I wish the three of you the best of luck.  Calamitatis.”  Once he had finished, and all three of us were invisible, we swiftly left the room and went in search of the rock. It was easily found; the only rock within sight and it was a deep purple.

After we all spoke ‘Hogwarts,’ I felt the scenery change around us, before the large castle was before us. 

“Let’s go, we really can’t waste any time. Sirius, you said that he was being held in the dungeons, do you know any specific location other than that? The dungeons are rather large and could take longer than an hour to go through.” I spoke as we rushed to the castle, and quickly opened the large doors, slipping inside. 

“Unfortunately, all I heard was that he is in the dungeons. Most likely in some kind of prison, and if that is the case, I would bet he is farther in than all the classrooms and the professor’s chambers.” Sirius sadly shook his head no, and with a sigh, we all ran towards the dungeons.

 

Meanwhile…(Third PPOV)

 

Dumbledore let out a small growl. He had heard the news from Sirius a few minutes ago, about Voldemort making his move. This was happening sooner than he thought it would. The Order wasn’t ready, and neither were the Aurors. He had no choice, though, but to send them out to protect the innocent. However, he had a plan. While they distract all of Voldemort's’ followers,  he  is going to find the man himself and once that man is dead, Dumbledore plans to take over the wizarding world once and for all. Letting out a small laugh, he left to the ministry, calling the Order and telling them to meet him there.

Entering the ministry, he called for the Aurors to assemble in the rather large meeting room. The room could hold three hundred people, easily. It didn’t take long for everyone to be assembled. Dumbledore stood at the front, feeling like the king he was meant to be. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

“Voldemort has made his move. Consider this to be the final battle in this war,” everyone in the room let out a gasp. They hadn’t expected this, and started mumbling to each other all at once. All Dumbledore had to do was raise his hand to silence them. This made him so very happy, seeing how easily he can command people without even saying a word, and demand attention with just a single finger. It made him so very gleeful, knowing he was going to win this war once and for all. 

“I know this is all very frightening, but we must fight back. He has sent his followers to attack three places at once. Therefore, I will also split us into three groups to counterattack. The three places include Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and the nearby muggle town,” another collective gasp rang out, along with  no! not the poor muggles!  and  the vile monster! How dare he attack the poor defenseless people! Dumbledore grinned at their stupidity, knowing that Voldemort wouldn’t kill a single person in those places on purpose. He, however, would. Those pathetic people are useless to him, and should grovel at his superiority, after all. Raising his hand once again, he began the rest of the meeting.

 

Back to Harry…

 

I stopped, gasping for breath. We had been running around in the dungeons for almost 20 minutes now. We have an hour left to find Remus. So far, we have looked through nearly half the dungeons, with no sign of him. We decided to check the entirety of the place, just in case, but it seems he really is in the deeper parts of the dungeon. 

“We need to go farther in, I don’t think he is anywhere near this area. Besides, I still can’t sense him.” I glanced over at the general location of Sirius and Lucius, who were also out of breath from the sound of their heavy breathing. I can sense Remus when he is nearby, but only very slightly still. It started when I admitted that I love him. Sighing, I stood back up from my slumped position on the wall, and began to run towards the deeper part of the dungeon. The other two began following a few moments later. After another fifteen minutes of running, we found it. 

There’s a staircase going farther down into the ground, and I can now sense him, though just barely. Grinning, I looked behind me, “It’s here, we are closer now. Let’s go, we have no time to waste, there’s only 45 minutes left.” 

I turned back around, and made a mad dash down the stairs. 

 

Dumbledore…

 

“Any objections to the teams I have made?” Dumbledore looked over all the assembled people. He had placed random people together, in three groups of roughly 100 people each. They would most likely outnumber the death eaters, but that didn’t say much at all. When no one spoke an objection, he smiled softly, “very good then, I do believe we should head out now, we have wasted thirty minutes here now.” Many of them nodded, before they all filed out the door and went to find their group. He stayed for a while longer, making sure nothing went wrong before he left. It took another thirty minutes before everyone had found the right group. Dumbledore gave a tired sigh when the final person finally left with the last group. These people were all idiots, really. It shouldn’t take that long to find the right group. No matter...there is someone he must find. In the middle of the meeting, he found that he could once again feel where Voldemort is located. It seems he had lifted the wards from his manor, as though he wants to be found. That was a terrible mistake on his part, as Dumbledore will be killing him as soon as he gets there. Laughing, he left the ministry as well, and after locking onto Voldemort's’ magical signature, apparated straight to the manor’s front door and walked right in. The moment he entered, he was face to face with Lord Voldemort. With an evil grin not even the Dark Lord could manage, Dumbledore said;

“Why hello there dear  Tom,  so very nice to see you again. I do hope you are prepared to die today, as I do not plan on losing. When this is all over I will be the one to rule over the wizarding world, not you dear friend.” Voldemort just smirked, and pulled his wand out. 

“We shall see,  Headmaster.” 

 

Harry POV

 

We found him.  Finally. But something is wrong, very wrong. His life… it’s in danger. I need to bust this door down.

“Step back, I’m destroying this door. Remus’ life is in danger.”

“Alright. Be quick.” Sirius’ voice rang out, and I just smirked. Once I felt they were far enough away, I cast the strongest  Bombarda  I could manage. I left a huge hole in the wall, roughly seven feet across and six feet tall, and rushed inside. I nearly barfed at the strong scent of blood. However, I did choke out a sob when I  saw  him. It was absolutely horrifying, seeing the person I love so  limp  and  lifeless. 

“We need to go, now. Grab onto the button.” I spoke, holding onto Remus.

“Got it.” both Sirius and Lucius spoke, and after saying the activation words, we were taken to the safe house. The only thing on our minds is whether or not we were in time to be able to save Remus Lupin’s life, or if we were too late. 


	20. Chapter 20

Harry POV

Blood, so much blood. It’s all over me, and I felt sick. By the time we got to the safe house, I had tears falling down my cheeks, and the charms had worn off. This much damage was not something that any of us could fix on our own. There was no way. We need a certified healer. 

“I can call in my families personal healer. He will be able to save Remus. Do not worry, Harry, I won't let this wolf die. Merlin, I won’t let that happen.” Lucius spoke, heading towards the fireplace, calling out a name I didn’t care to hear. All I could think was  Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus. Don’t die, Remus, don’t leave me here like this. 

I sat on a chair across from where I had laid him on the couch, watching with blank eyes as someone walked out of the fireplace. They had long black hair, down to mid back, and looked to be at least 28 years old. However, their blue eyes spoke of an age way older. I continued to watch as Lucius spoke words to the person, and I watched still as the person swiftly set to work on Remus. I  knew  we needed to leave right now, in order to take over Hogwarts in time. I just  couldn’t  get myself to move from my spot. For what felt like hours, I blankly watched the person, who I know realize is the healer Lucius spoke about, poured potion after potion down my wolf’s throat, and cast spell after spell on him. It was really only thirty minutes later when the healer stood up and walked over to me.

“He will be just fine, I have managed to stabilize him. You need to go complete your task now. Leave him in my care, I swear upon my magic that he will not die. Now, you must go, Hadrian, Heir of the Dark Lord. Trust me with the life of the one you love. I will not let you down.” The man said, his voice full of honesty. I knew then that I could, indeed, trust this man. So, nodding numbly, I stood. Walking over to Remus, I placed a small kiss on his forehead.

“I will return as soon as possible, my wolf. Be strong for me.” The words I whispered remained unheard by the others, and we quickly left the house and returned to Hogwarts to wreck some havoc. 

 

Voldemort POV

 

I sighed, watching Dumbledore walk into my manor like he owned the place. I don’t plan on letting this drag out for hours, either. I waited and let him make the first move. I had already placed an invisible shield around me when he entered, one that even he won't be able to break so easily. I couldn’t hold back the smirk when the  Bombarda  he threw at me, simply bounced off and went back to him. Dumbledore barely managed to dodge it in time. Unfortunate really, if it had hit him, he would have died instantly from the unnecessary force he put into that one spell. 

“That won’t work, good try though. You won’t be leaving this place alive, I am afraid, dear  Headmaster. I will win.” I lazily flicked my wrist, casting a  Crucio,  which hit him directly. Dumbledore automatically started screaming.

“Hmm how nice of you, to scream for me. Mark my words, I will not let someone as dangerous as you take over and ruin this world even more than it already it. I will fix the wizarding world so it is back to the glory it once had before you came along. You and your pointless killing, and torture of students and muggles alike. You are disgusting.” I cut off the curse, and stood there, waiting to see if he would stand back up and try to fight again. I waited five long minutes before deciding he wasn't going to be standing anytime soon. Only his labored breaths gave away to the life he clung so desperately to. It was sad, really. I cast a quick Avada Kedavra and that was the end of that.

“Rithy!” I called one of the house elves, “would you do me a favor and get rid of this corpse for me? Thank you.” I left the elf to do as I asked, intending to wait for the first sign of my followers winning their own battles. 

 

Harry POV

 

The plan is for me to let Aphroda out so she can petrify the students, in order to keep them safe, while the three of us take care of the teachers that remained behind. So, standing at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, I hissed out  Open  and jumped down into it. A few moments later, I was standing in front of her, along with Zuna.

~~ Harry, so nice to see you again. You wish for me to do something I am guessing? 

~~Ah, yes, Aphroda, if you wouldn’t mind. I need you to petrify the students here to keep them safe from the battle that is about to happen.

~~Why don’t you just have her petrify the teachers? That would make it so much easier.  Zuna spoke with a small laugh of amusement. We honestly didn’t think of that. I laughed,

~~ This is why I love you, Zuna. That would be easier. So then, Aphroda, could you do that for us? Afterwards I plan to take both of you from here and back to the manor with me. It must go awfully boring being stuck down here. 

~~That would be most appreciated, Harry. I would gladly help petrify the teachers, it will only take a few moments.  I watched as she quickly left, and turned back to Zuna

~~ It is very nice to be able to see you again, Zuna. Shall we go?  I smiled, offering my arm for her to climb up. She did so, wrapping loosely around my shoulders, and we departed the Chambers. 

~~ Do tell me, Harry, what has happened since we last spoke. I hope you haven’t killed anyone.  I smirked, before explaining everything. She sat calmly in her place, listening closely to the words I spoke. As I finished, we had found the other two in the middle of a duel with McGonagall and Flitwick. Knowing that I didn’t want them to get in the way of Aphroda, I raised a hand towards the two teachers and whispered

~~ Stop

I nearly smiled when Sirius and Lucius looked at me, confused. 

“What did you just do?” Lucius was the first to speak up.

“Parselmagic. Zuna here gave us the idea to simply just petrify the teachers instead of the students. I agreed, as it would save us a lot of time. There are three teachers here, those two along with Binns. And with Remus in his condition, I don’t want to spend unnecessary time taking over hogwarts. 

A few moments later, Aphroda arrived. McGonagall and Flitwick still stopped mid-sentence. Casting  Speculo,  Aphroda slithered up behind them, the charmed mirror in front of them forcing them to look at her in the eye. Once they were petrified, I lifted my own spells. 

“Good. Now, Aphroda could you shut of the killing/ petrifying ability in your eyes?”

~~ Yes, of course. 

“Thank you. Let us leave then, and bring the teachers with you, please.” I grinned, seeing Aphroda was already carrying Binns’ petrified form with her.

 

Once outside, I turned to face the castle and cast  Morsmordre at the sky above it, knowing Marvolo would sense it being used, and where. 

We then went back to the Manor, knowing that Dumbledore would have been taken care of by now. However, this time we apparated. 


	21. Chapter 21

Harry POV

 

Victory. It all seems so unreal, to be the one’s coming out victorious. This entire  time  is unreal. Voldemort being the  good  guy? Remus being alienated by the Marauders? Me  helping  the Dark Lord? Me becoming his  heir ? Merlin, if you had told me that all this would be happening, I would have laughed. However, so many great things have come out of this. For one, I have Remus now. He woke up yesterday and confessed that he also loves me. That was the best day of my life. It’s been four days since Sirius, Lucius, and I took over Hogwarts. By 10 p.m that next day, everyone had returned with reports of victory and little to no deaths on their side and the bystanders. All the muggles were safe, and unharmed. Of course, a large scale memory charm was used on them soon after the battle there ended. Aphroda made herself a home in the forbidden forest, and Zuna decided to stay with me in the manor. 

“Congratulations to my loyal followers! We have come out victorious in this war! The next step, is to rebuild the wizarding world! Dark creatures will be freed, Dark Arts will be unbanned, and so much more! I will appoint a new headmaster to Hogwarts and assign new teachers. We will accept a larger variety of students, and the learning curriculum will be expanded and changed to help students become better in their studies. Any of those who oppose me, will be dealt with accordingly. I will also be replacing most, if not all, of those in the ministry. So let the changing begin!” I watched as Marvolo gave his victory speech, and felt glad that I helped him. However…

There’s still the issue of my time travel. I spoke with Zuna about it last night. She said that I have a choice; I can return to my own time, or I can stay here. At first, I was unsure, but then I realized, I have so much more here than I do in my own time. I have love, a family, and a great future ahead of me here. 

So really, the decision is simple. I just have to speak it outloud before the next hour is up and it becomes five p.m. Which means, I will end up telling everyone here I am from a different time. Of course, Marvolo knew this already, so I am really not that worried. I would have prefered to tell Remus at the same time as everyone else. Well, I could always slip away for a moment and tell him first…

Before I managed to move through, the door opened. I gaped as Remus walked in, ignored by everyone but myself. He looked up, and gave me a small, gentle smile. I happily returned it, until Marvolo turned to me.

“Hadrian, here, is not from this time period,” there was a shocked gasp from the crowd, “and though I would love nothing more than to see him remain here with us and help, I am unsure if this is possible. What do you say, Hadrian? Is there any possible way for you to stay in this time with us?” Marvolo looked at me, expectantly, as I turned to look at Remus. My green gaze met with tear filled amber, and I suddenly felt sick. There was no way I would be able to leave my wolf behind. Taking a deep breath, I continued to look at Remus as I spoke.

“I talked with Zuna about this very subject last night,” I suddenly felt rather light, knowing that my time limit is drawing closer. I have five minutes left, “and I have come to realize a few things,” in order to stay I need to follow a few steps; step one is to give three reasons for needing to stay, “I am in love with Remus Lupin and I can’t find the willpower to leave him behind, second; I have a  family  here unlike in my own time. And third; I have a future here as the heir to Marvolo. I had no future to speak of in my own time,” four minutes left. Step two, prove my love, and form a bond. 

 

Stepping down from the dais, I walked over to where Remus was standing, and took his hand into mine, “Remus John Lupin, will you bond with me, Hadrian Marvolo Black, and become my life partner?” I looked into his eyes once more, portraying all that I felt in that moment into my gaze. I saw him take a shaky breath.

“I, Remus John Lupin, will bond with you, Hadrian Marvolo Black, and become your life partner. Hadrian Marvolo Black, will you bond with me, Remus John Lupin, and become my life partner?” A golden thread appeared, forming between our hands, and I grinned.

“I, Hadrian Marvolo Black, will bond with you, Remus John Lupin, and become your life partner. So mote it be.” The golden thread grew, and became brighter.

“So mote it be.” Remus repeated, and then we were suddenly enveloped by the golden light, before it disappeared a moment later. I realized then that I could  feel  Remus in the back of my mind; we’re now connected. We just have to finish the ceremony by making love tonight. 

Two minutes left. The final step is to state what it is I wish to do, and why. So, taking his hand in mine, I raised my voice slightly and spoke as clearly as possible.

“I, Hadrian Marvolo Black, previously Harry James Potter, request to remain in this time, 1977. I make this request because I wish to remain with my bonded, Remus John Lupin. I also make this request so that I am able to assist Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, rebuild the wizarding world. So mote it be!” As I spoke the last words, a pink like enveloped me once again. At first I thought I had been too late, but then I heard a voice.

 

_ So, you wish to remain with your bonded mate, and to help Tom rebuild the wizarding world? Very well, Hadrian, I shall grant you this request. I wish you to have a very wonderful, and love filled life.  _

 

Then the light went away, and I was suddenly tackled by a subbing werewolf.

“Harry! I thought you had left there for a moment! Don’t ever do that to me again!” Remus sobbed into my shoulder, as I sat up with him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, love,” I whispered, before looking up at the ruler of the wizarding world, “there you have it, Marvolo, you’re officially stuck with me.” I grinned, which he answered with a loud, charming, laugh.

“I’m glad to hear that, Hadrian! We can use all the help we can get.”

 

And with that, everything went rather well. As for my parents, well, they still died, only this time is was because of a horrible train accident. They had been on their way to visit family and had left Harry behind with Severus as his babysitter. Tonks ended up getting together with a muggle. 

While I lived happily with one Remus Lupin, and had a huge hand in the new ministry. I couldn’t have asked for a better life. 


End file.
